Estupida Carta
by bellz D Cullen97
Summary: Una simple carta a Edward Cullen le di, solo fue por diversion pero esa diversion me trajo algo mas
1. Chapter 1

Mierda, mierda, mierda mierda, mierda ¿Qué mas? Ahhhh siii mas mierda

-Bella-me llamo Alice-no hay vuelta atrás-me dijo

-ese es el problema-le conteste

Todo por los ataques de adrenalina de Alice y yo como borrego por seguirla, ¿Dónde rayos esta Rosalie cuando se le necesita?

-Dios-grito Alice, la mire mal-ahí esta

-¡No!—grite muy alto demasiado que me llego a escuchar

- calla Bella—dijo entrando Rosalie al baño- dios se escuchan sus gritos a mitad del patio

Mire a Rosalie mal

-Todo por una carta—dijo Alice

SI, como lo escucharon señoras y señores por una estúpida carta estoy aca, una carta para Edward Cullen


	2. invisible

_-calla Bella—dijo entrando Rosalie al baño- dios se escuchan sus gritos a mitad del patio_

_Mire a Rosalie mal_

_-Todo por una carta—dijo Alice_

_SI, como lo escucharon señoras y señores por una estúpida carta estoy aca, una carta para Edward Cullen_

-una simple carta nos llevo al baño—dije

-bueno, es para que el pensara que yo se la había mandado, pues yo se la entrege—dijo Rosalie

-Pues no se pero nos esta viendo—dijo Alice

-pues tal vez si te quitas de la puerta -dije viendo donde Alice estaba parada—nos deje de ver

-pfff Hombres—dijo Rosalie

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo llegue a esta situación de estar en el baño?

Empeze a recordar como había llegado aquí todo empezó ayer con una venta de rosas.

…

_-Bella te cuidas, esperas a que llegue para recogerte- me dijo Reneé_

_-esta bien -conteste y me Sali del coche_

_Pff la secundaria el tan adorado segundo año de secundaria donde pasa de todo, pero asi soy feliz._

_Entrando paso alguien a lado de mi volteé a ver era el chico de cabello color bronce por el que Alice, mi mejor amiga, y yo nos moríamos, pero el ni se fijaba en mi ni en ella, solo eramos alguien mas de secundaria para el, el es de preparatoria de primer año y nosotras de segundo de secundaria._

_¿Quién se fijaría en alguien menor? Claro, si fuera bonita tal vez si se fijarían en mi, tal vez como Tanya pues el esta detrás de ella y yo solo veo como ella lo rechaza y el creo que ya se rindió pues dejo de insistirle._

_Tal vez si fuera bonita como Tanya que es de tercero de secundaria y es mayor que yo, tal vez si, no que yo no le llego a los talones._

_Yo Isabella Marie Swan una chica de 14 años que todavía algunos me veian de primaria, con cabello castaño ondulado que me llegaba menos que la altura de la cintura, ojos color chocolate, blanca casi palida pero eso lo solucionaba con un poco de maquillaje, de estatura media sin pretendientes. Pero el ni siquiera me prestaba atención._

_Me segui a mi salón con desanimo¿Por qué no podía ser como Tanya?¿que los chicos me buscaran? Ni con que me maquille eso cambia las cosas, un poco de rímel y delineador no cambiaba nada_

_-hola Bella—me saludo Rosalie_

_Rosalie, ¿Por qué no podía ser como ella? Con tan solo 15 años, ella era mayor que Alice y yo pero muy bonita, con varios detrás de ella pero ella no prestaba atención a ninguno._

_-hola Rose—le conteste con tristeza_

_Claro ella se dio cuenta_

_-¿Qué paso?—me pregunto_

_-otra vez, el Guapo Demasiado—solo conteste—ni se fija en mi_

_El Guapo Demasiado es como le habíamos apodado a El pues no sabíamos su nombre y resulto ser mejor eso._

_-el es una ciego si no se fija en ti—me dijo abrazándome-tu eres bonita, no eres como Tanya que ella solo es una zorra que rechaza a biscochos, porque viéndola bien, no es bonita, se arregla, lo acepto pero eso se acaba_

_Me la quede viendo ella sabia como animarme_

_De repente llego como torbellino a nosotras Alice_

_-hoy hay que arreglarnos- dijo dando brinquitos_

_-¿por?—le pregunte_

_-mañana es catorce de febrero—dijo como si fuera obvio—dia de los enamorados, por hay que tener un enamorado_

_Me empeze a reir, mi mejor amiga Alice, pequeña con cabello negro apuntando hacia diferentes dirreciones parece duende muy travieso y con mucha cafeína._

_Así transcurrieron las clases normales con aburridos profesores y tan simple mi vida_

_Cuando en la clase de computación llego una madre de familia con algo que nos hizo que cambiáramos esa rutina._

_-Hola chicos—saludo con mucho entusiasmo—mañana es 14 de febrero—podia sentir a Alice saltando—y pues tienen la oportunidad de mandarle una rosa a quien quieran puede ser anónima o si tienen valor pueden decirle con un recado quienes son, tenemos chocolates, osos,globos—deje de escuchar y me voltee a ver a Alice teníamos la misma idea las dos._


	3. odisea

_Cuando en la clase de computación llego una madre de familia con algo que nos hizo que cambiáramos esa rutina._

_-Hola chicos—saludo con mucho entusiasmo—mañana es 14 de febrero—podía sentir a Alice saltando—y pues tienen la oportunidad de mandarle una rosa a quien quieran puede ser anónima o si tienen valor pueden decirle con un recado quienes son, tenemos chocolates, osos, globos—deje de escuchar y me voltee a ver a Alice teníamos la misma idea las dos._

.

.

.

.

.

_-están locas ustedes—nos dijo Rosalie después de escuchar nuestro plan_

_-un poco—dijo Alice_

_-pero pues cámbienle, no le den una rosa—nos dijo Rose—y menos si es uno de prepa mejor denle otra cosa_

_Me quede pensando, era cierto, tal vez si fuera para una chava si pero para un chavo no, ¿Qué seria bueno?_

_-Una carta—salto de su lugar Alice_

_-¿una carta?... bueno si, si queda—dijo pensativa Rose_

_-Si una carta ¿de que color?-les pregunte_

_-una negra—dijo enseguida Alice—con gises para que se vea padre_

_-si es buena idea—la apoye-¿Quién la compra?_

_-pues yo por eso no se preocupen yo se las traigo-nos dijo Rose_

_-¿segura?-pregunte—aunque no la vayas a hacer la carta_

_-si, segura Bella bueno yo ya me voy -dijo Rose revisando su celular_

_-si, adiós—nos despedimos al uniso Alice y yo_

_Nos quedamos viendo Alice y yo, sabiemos lo que íbamos a hacer mañana_

_-ohh… ahí esta el Guapo demasiado—dijo Alice dando brincos en el lugar_

_Segui la trayectoria de su mirada, y si ahí estaba tan guapo como siempre, tan sexy, tan lindo…_

_-Bella se te esta callendo la baba—se rio Alice_

_Me puse roja como tomate _

_-callate—le dije riéndome como tonta_

_-es que te viste super obvia—me dijo viéndolo_

_-igual tu—le dije—deja de verlo se va a dar cuenta que lo estamos viendo_

_-cierto—me dijo y dejo de verlo—mañana le diremos nuestro amor… por una carta_

_-pero se lo diremos—le dije—aunque sea por carta_

_-si, por fin sabra de nosotras—me dijoAlice_

_Momento… ¿nosotras?_

_-le diremos en la carta quienes somos?—le pregunte tan rápido que se me fue el aire_

_-si—me contestto Alice muy contenta_

_¿estaba loca Alice? O ¿Qué? Decirle quienes somos era como marcar nuestra muerte_

_-ni loca Alice—le conteste a gritos, varios que iban pasando se me quedaron viendo con cara que decía que me volvi loca yo—es que es mejor dejarlo como secreto para que no nos metamos en problemas—dije con mas calma_

_-tienes razón—me apoyo Alice_

_Por fin había entrado en razón_

_-Ya llegaron por mi—dijo señalando un coche plateado_

_-y por mi—dije viendo un coche negro_

_-y por el—dijo Alice—ahí esta su coche-dijo viendo un coche rojo_

_-voy a saludar a mi suegro –dije en forma de broma_

_-vamos a saludar es de mala educación no saludar—me dijo riendo_

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_-ya denme mi tarjeta—dijo Alice gritando a medio salón_

_-ya denla—les dije a los demás_

_¡!Rayoz¡ justo en este preciso momento nos tenían que quitar una tarjeta que trago Alice a la escuela._

_¿Por qué me preocupo?_

_Ahhh… fácil porque la tarjeta decía:_

_Motel Bajas Pasiones_

_Noche apasionadas, besos gratis con locura_

_Noche gratis con unas locas pasiones de 9:00 hasta que no puedan mas_

_Si por eso estábamos a medio salón corriendo en clase de matemáticas como locas por la tarjeta que a Alice se le ocurrio hacer para el dia del amor y la amistad_

_Solo a Alice se le ocurre,de repente tocaron la campana para salir a receso_

_¡Mierda! La carta no la habíamos empezado_

_Salieron como tapon de sidra del salón y nosotras atrás de ellos porque teníamos que conseguir la maldita tarjeta_

_._

_._

_-¡Dios!—dijo Rose parando de correr-¿Qué no se cansan?_

_-pues no—le conteste parándome a lado de ella—mira que Alice no se queda atrás_

_Mire a mi amiga que ya casi alcanzaba a nuestros compañeros_

_-llevamos 10 minutos corriendo—dijo Rose mirando su celular_

_-¡10 minutos!—grite_

_Era mucho con razón ya estaba empezando a sudar_

_-Alice—le dije mientras pasaba a nuestro lado corriendo_

_-¿Qué paso Bells?—me respondio parándose_

_-la carta –le conteste_

_De repente estaba parada en el marco de la puerta del salón con la cartulina negra que había traido Rose_

_-Caray—dijo Rose—eso le hubiéramos dicho desde el principio_

_-totalmente de acuerdo—conteste viendo a Alice_

_-La carta no se escribe sola—grito Alice desde el salón_

_Corrimos Rose y yo hasta donde ella estaba y pusimos manos a la obra_

_Arimamos todo lo que había en el escritorio del salón, sacamos los gises que yo había traido y empezamos a escribir._

_-momento ¿que escribimos?—pregunto Alice antes de que pusiéramos Rose y yo los gises sobre la cartulina_

_-exacto— apoye -¿Qué escribimos?_

_Nos quedamos calladas por unos momentos hasta que Rose(bendita sea su mente) contesto:_

_-pues la doblan, le ponen un corazón en la portada con un te quiero y adentro le ponen un corazón mas grande que dija tu y yo_

_Como lo dije antes bendita su mente_

_Le pusimos el corazón y el te quiero y la doblamos en forma de carta, la abrimos para hacer lo que nos faltaba que era lo de adentro e hicimos la mitad del corazón la doblamos para que el corazón nos saliera bien pero cuando levanto su mano Rosalie de la portada el gis se le había pegado en sus manos._

_-¡Mierda!—dijo Rosalie-¿trajeron spray?—dijo viéndose la mano_

_Cierto se me había olvidado el spray y lo deje sobre la cama_

_-iba a traer yo pero se me olvido—les dije_

_-¿Dónde conseguimos uno?—pregunto Rose sacudiéndose la mano_

_-ahorita vengo—dijo Alice y salio disparada del salón_

_Rose y yo nos quedamos viendo con cara de ¿Qué onda?i_

_-ya—grito Alice a la hora de llegar—nos avento un lata y Rose la atrapo_

_-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?—pregunto_

_-con un poco de carita feliz y un "por favor"—dijo Alice llegando a donde estábamos_

_Nos empezamos a reir asi era Alice _

_-bueno—dijo Alice agarrando el spray de las manos de Rosalie—manos a la obra_

_Asi nos pusimos como locas alrededor de la carta para el guapo demasiado_

_Sono la campana y nosotras no habíamos terminado_

_-¿Que le ponemos aquí arriba?—pregunto Rose—se ve triste_

_Tenia razón estaba pelon de arriba asi que me acorrde cada vez que lo veía caminar con esos aires que…._

_Ya se_

_-me basta con verte para quererte—dije _

_-pues si aunque hubiera quedado mejor adentro del corazón grande—dijo Alice_

_-eso si—apoyo Rose—pero es para rellenar_

_De inmediato agarre el primer gis que vi y emepeze a escribir lo que había dicho_

_-ahora –dije guardando los gises –a entregársela, vamos a prepa_

_-yo se la entrego para que no sospeche de ustedes—nos dijo Rose agarrándola _

_-pero rápido, porque ya tiene tiempo que tocaron—nos dijo Alice_

_Y empezamos a correr lo mas que podíamos, para nuestra mala suerte nuestro salón estaba hasta el fondo de secundaria asi que pasamos corriendo ocultando la carta atravesando secundaria_

_Cuando llegamos a prepa lo vi, iba a su salón, Rose siguio corriendo y Alice me agarro de la mano sentándose entre los arbustos_

_-¿Qué paso Alice?—pregunte viéndola_

_-es que tengo miedo—me contesto_

_-yo igual pero hay que actuar como si nada porque si no va a pensar que fuimos nosotras—trate de calmarla_

_-¡Bella!—grito Rose mi nombre y la busque con la mirada_

_Estaba casi a medio patio inclinada, la vi a ella y a el, a el y a ella y asi los estuve viendo_

_¿le había entregado ya la carta?en las manos del Guapo Demasiado no llevaba nada_

_¿Entonces?_

_-¡Bella!—me grito otra vez_

_Me hizo una seña para que fuera y la alcanze_

_-¿Qué paso?—le pregunte agarrando la carta que llevaba en sus manos_

_-mi tobillo—contesto_

_-¡Rose!—grito Alice acercándose corriendo a nosotras_

_-mi tobillo, me lo torci—dijo tratando de caminar pero casi se cae por suerte Alice la sostuvo_

_-vamos al salón a ver como estas—dijo Alice y fuimos al salón sin entregarle la carta_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-esto sabe raro—dijo Rose comiendo otro chocolate_

_-entonces ¿para que lo sigues comiendo?—pregunte_

_-duuhh para ver si son alucines mios—contesto_

_-miren lo que me gane-dijo Alice llegando con un oso_

_-¿Dónde lo ganaste?—pregunte viendo el oso que casi era de su tamaño_

_-en tiro al blanco—contesto abrazandolo—de algo me sirve ir de compras_

_Me empeze a reir, Alice, la gran compradora compulsiva fanatica de la moda, tan imperactiva como una ardilla que tomo café, de estatura mas baja que yo, cabello negro, ojos cafes e envidiar._

_-bueno yo voy a probar suerte suerte y gane algo –dijo Rosalie yendo a la zona de juegos_

_-yo igual—dije –vamos Alice acompañame tal vez tu acabes jugando_

_-no creo aunque no esta por demás—dijo avanzando con pasos de bailarina_

_Habia una kermesse por ocasión del dia del amor y la amistad toda la secundaria estaba ahí y muy pocos de prepa pues ellos tenían la suya_

_-chequen esto –dijo Rose llegando con un oso mediano y otro grande—yo gane el mediano y Royce gano el grande para mi—dijo acomodándose los osos—tiene algo de bueno tener un pretendiente con dinero_

_-estan geniales—dijo Alice dando brinquitos—los ame_

_-yo gane un león y un oso chiquito—dije agarrando al león con una mano y el oso con la otra_

_-pues los guardamos o los escondemos ¿no?—dijo Alice avanzando hacia las mochilas_

_Agarramos las mochilas para llevarlas a un lugar donde hubiera pocas personas y seguro_

_Ibamos buscando un lugar cuando lo íbamos a "el" _

_-ahí esta—dijo Alice dando saltitos_

_-¿le doy la carta?—pregunto Rose_

_-si—le dije_

_-ya dijeron—dijo Riendo sacando la carta_

_¿de donde la había sacado?_

_-pero yo no quiero ver ahí me cuentan—dijo Alice corriendo en dirección a secundaria_

_-cobarde—dije entre dientes_

_-muy cobarde—me apoyo Rose—y tu no te escapas—dijo agarrándome de la mano y caminando hacia el_

_Cuando llegamos a el y sus amigos Rose hablo:_

_-oye—dijo tocándole el brazo y yo sacondo mi celular para hacerme pato y no viera mi sonrojo_

_-¿Qué paso?—dijo dándose la vuelta_

_¡que guapo era!_

_-te mandan esta carta unas de secundaria—dijo entregándole la carta_

_Me empeze a reir no de manera de gracia si no de risa tonta_

_Senti las miradas sobre mi y me puse roja como tomate_

_-gra… gracias..-dijo agarrándola_

_Todos sus amigos le empezaron a dar codazos, reir, hacerle bromas y nos fuimos en ese momento de risas_

_-entonces ya esta—dijo Rose avanzando a secundaria_

_-le entregamos la carta—dije perpleja_

_-asi es ahora vamos porla pequeña cobarde de Alice—me dijo _

_¡Le entregamos la carta al Guapo Demasiado!_

_No era nada malo o ¿ si?_


	4. Edward Cullen

_-oye—dijo tocándole el brazo y yo sacondo mi celular para hacerme pato y no viera mi sonrojo_

_-¿Qué paso?—dijo dándose la vuelta_

_¡que guapo era!_

_-te mandan esta carta unas de secundaria—dijo entregándole la carta_

_Me empeze a reir no de manera de gracia si no de risa tonta_

_Senti las miradas sobre mi y me puse roja como tomate_

_-gra… gracias..-dijo agarrándola_

_Todos sus amigos le empezaron a dar codazos, reir, hacerle bromas y nos fuimos en ese momento de risas_

_-entonces ya esta—dijo Rose avanzando a secundaria_

_-le entregamos la carta—dije perpleja_

_-asi es ahora vamos por la pequeña cobarde de Alice—me dijo _

_¡Le entregamos la carta al Guapo Demasiado!_

_No era nada malo o ¿ si?_

…_._

…_.._

…

_.._

_._

_-¡Alice!—grite a todo pulmón a medio patio_

_Todos los que estaban cerca se voltearon a verme, visualicé a Alice en las escaleras sentada abrazando a un chango de peluche._

_Corri hacia donde se encontraba con Rose siguiéndome_

_-¿Qué paso?—pregunto Alice parándose de un brinco _

_-se la entregamos—contesto Rose_

_-¿y…?_

_-pues se empezaron a reir sus amigos—le conteste_

_-idiotas—musito_

_-totalmente de acuerdo—dijo al uniso Rose y yo_

_Nos quedamos calladas un momento hasta que Alice dijo:_

_-adivina que vi Rose_

_-¿Qué ? –contesto viendo a la nada_

_-estan regalando zapatos en la tómbola—dicho esto corrieron en dirección hacia donde había muchas personas_

_-si claro, déjenme—les dije esperando que escucharan_

_Suspire, asi eran mis amigas, camine en dirección hacia donde corrieron _

_-hey Bells—me grito Angela desde mi lado izquierdo_

_me volteé a verla_

_-¿Qué paso Ang?—pregunte viéndola muy desesperada_

_-a que no adivinas quien esta en secundaria—me dijo cuando estaba delante de mi_

_-ni idea—dije pensando en los posibles candidatos_

_-el Guapo Demasiado—dicho esto deje de repirar-¿Bella?_

_Pasaron los segundos…_

_-¿Bella?—pregunto otra vez_

_Nada, no podía moverme, mi cerebro iba a mil por hora ¿si sabia que era yo?¿si pregunto por la carta?¿si pensó que era Tanya Denali y fue a decirle y ella acepto ser su novia?_

_-Bella pregunto por la carta—dijo viendo que no respondia_

_-¿Qué?—trage saliva-¿Qué dijo?_

_-pues…_

_ANGELA POV_

_Iba caminando con Ben, riéndome de las cosas que decía, aveces podía ser tan gracioso_

_-oye—escuche que alguien nos decía o me decía al pasar afuera del baño de hombres_

_Me voltee en seguida_

_-¿Si?—le dije a un grupo de chavos, de inmediato reconoci a el Guapo Demasiado por quien morían( Literal) Alice y Bella_

_-¿sabes quien le mando la carta a mi amigo?—me dijo un muchacho de cabello chino alto con una sonrisa contagiosa_

_-¿Qué amigo?—les dije_

_-¡mi amigo Edward Cullen!—lo grito_

_Asi que asi se llamaba, noticion para Bella y Alice_

_-Emmet ¿Por qué lo gritas?—le dijo otro amigo rubio, ojos azules, alto un poco menos del que respondia del nombre de Emmet_

_-ohh es que es una buena noticia que nuestro Eddy tenga alguien que este detrás de el, mi querido Jasper—contesto haciendo ojos de gatito de Sherk_

_-no soy Eddy, soy Edward—contesto el Guapo Demasiado, dijo Edward—Emmet no me llames asi_

_-ohh esta bien Edward—dijo haciendo un puchero_

_-deja de hacer pucheros—dijo un furioso Edward_

_-no te enojes Eddy que vas a espantar a la única persona que quiere contigo—le dijo riendo—a ver te peino—se acerco con aires de ganas de peinarlo_

_-¡Emmet!—grito quitándose las manos de encima_

_-ya dejen de pelear—dijo el que respondia el nombre de Jasper—perdonalos—me dijo_

_-ahh no te preocupes—le dije viendo la escena que armaban sus amigos_

_-oie ya enserio ¿Quién le hizo la carta a mi amigo?_

_Como por arte de magia pararon de pelear Emmet y Edward_

_-no les puedo decir—solo conteste_

_-por favor dime—se puso enfrente de mi Edward_

_-no, no puedo—les dije_

_-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…..—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo como niños pequeños_

_-no les puedo decir pero les les puedo decir de que grado y grupo es—es dije_

_-si dinos—me dijeron_

_-pues están en segundo grupo D –les dije_

_-¿son de segundo?—pregunto Jasper_

_-¿Cuántos años tienen?-pregunto Edward_

_-¿son bonitas?-pregunto Emmet_

_¿Qué había hecho? me iban a matar Alice y Bella_

_Mierda_

_-Bueno me voy—les dije y me di la vuelta y empeze a buscar a Bella y a Alice_

_FIN DEL POV ANGELA_

_-y te encontre—me dijo Angela_

_-¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿les dijiste de que salón era?—grite demaido fuerte que me ardieron los pulmones_

_-shhhh Bella –me calmo Angela- tranquila, que se voltearon a vernos_

_Mire disimulada mente y vi que estaban viendo la escena Jasper, Emmet y el guapo demasiado, perdón Edward_

_-¿Y Alice?—pregunte viendo hacia la tómbola_

_-no se—me contesto Angela preocupada_

_Localize a Rose y a Alice entre todas las personas_

_Corri hacia ellas, mientras me iba acercando me di cuenta de que ya no había zapatos, ni ropa bonita todo lo tenían Alice y Rose_

_-Alice—le dije estando a lado de ellas—Rose_

_-¿Qué pasa Bells?—contesto Alice_

_-pregunto por la carta—les dije tan rápido que se me acabo el aire_

_-¡¿Qué?—se vvoltearon a verme y dejaron el juego a medias_

_Me jalaron lejos de la gente, cerca del baño de mujeres _

_-¿Cómo fue que paso?—me dijo Alice_

_-pues que preguntaron por la carta aquí en secundaria—les dije-¿Qué hacemos?_

_-antes que nada ¿Cómo fue?—me pregunto Rose-¿te preguntaron a ti?_

_-´por el amor de dios ¡¿Cómo crees?—le dije a Rose_

_¿Cómo se le ocurrio que me hubieran preguntado a mi?_

_-puede ser—me dijo_

_-no le preguntaron a Angela—les dije_

_-y Angela ¿Qué les dijo?—pregunto Alice _

_-pues que habían sido unas de segundo D—les conteste_

_-noooooooooo—se llevo las manos a la cabeza Alice-¿Qué Angela nos quiere matar?_

_-lo mas seguro—le dije viendo hacia el baño de hombres_

_-dios nos están viendo—dije mirando de reojo las tres figuras que estaban afuera del baño de hombre_

_-¿Cómo crees?—me dijo Alice—han de estar viendo otra cosa_

_-¿en serio?-conteste sarcástica—entonces porque están hablando entre ellos, y nos están viendo déjame decirte que no son nada discretos, bueno y menos si nos señalan ohhh…. Espera….. ahhhh….. ya se dieron cuenta de que los estoy viendo discreta mente…. ¡Rayoz¡ … están saludandome…. Okey hay que actuar normal….. ¿Qué Rose? espera ¿Qué haces? No voltees ahhhh Rose_

_-espera Bella –me calmo—yo se lo que hago, se volteo y saludo a un chico que iba psando_

_-Hola—le dijo Rose saludándolo como una amiga_

_-hola—le contesto este_

_Y el chico siguio su camino_

_Se volteo Rose a mirarnos_

_-¿lo conoces?—pregunte_

_-no solo era para ver que hacían el y sus amigos ¿Cómo se llaman? que no están feos_

_-bien Rose—dijo Alice-¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Sabes Bella?_

_-ehh sii, el de cabello chino y negro es Emmet, el guapo demasiado es Edward Cullen y el otro es Jasper_

_-asi que a quien le hicieron la carta es Edward Cullen—dijo Rose—ahorita vengo_

_Y se fue_

_Volte a ver al baño de hombres, ya no estaban ¿Dónde estaban?_

_-ya no están –dijo Alice y semetio al baño de mujeres_

_-¿Qué hicimos Alice?—le pregunte cuando entre_

_-le hicimos una carta a Edward Cullen aunque me gusto mas su amigo el rubio de ojos azules—sonrio_

_-ahh ¿Dónde esta?—le pregunte_

_-¿me ves cara de adivina?—me pregunto espiando_

_-es que ahhh…. Y si vienen a buscarnos—pregunte mas nerviosa que antes_

_-Bella tranquila, si nos buscan no temas pes no has matado a alguien—me vio y se volteo a ver al espejo perdida en sus pensamientos_

_-Alice—no respondio_

_-Alice_

_Nada_

_-¡Alice!_

_Salto del lugar donde estaba_

_-Joder Bellas me asustaste_

_-Es que ahhhhh -me desespere_

_Mierda, mierda, mierda mierda, mierda ¿Qué mas? Ahhhh siii mas mierda_

_-Bella-me llamo Alice-no hay vuelta atrás-me dijo_

_-ese es el problema-le conteste_

_Todo por los ataques de adrenalina de Alice y yo como borrego por seguirla, ¿Dónde rayos esta Rosalie cuando se le necesita?_

_-Dios-grito Alice, la mire mal-ahí esta_

_-¡No!—grite muy alto demasiado que me llego a escuchar_

_- calla Bella—dijo entrando Rosalie al baño- dios se escuchan sus gritos a mitad del patio_

_Mire a Rosalie mal_

_-Todo por una carta—dijo Alice_

_SI, como lo escucharon señoras y señores por una estúpida carta estoy aca, una carta para Edward Cullen_

_-una simple carta nos llevo al baño—dije_

_-bueno, es para que el pensara que yo se la había mandado, pues yo se la entrege—dijo Rosalie_

_-Pues no se pero nos esta viendo—dijo Alice_

_-pues tal vez si te quitas de la puerta -dije viendo donde Alice estaba parada—nos deje de ver_

_-pfff Hombres—dijo Rosalie_

_====FIN DEL FLASH BACK====_

Asi llege aquí por una estúpida carta

Im a Barbie girl in a magic world imagination that is… 

Nos volteamos Alice y yo a ver a Rose

Saco su celular

-ohh bueno chicas ya me voy bye—se despidió Rose y salio del baño—antes de irse nos dijo—algún dia tienen que salr

Nos quedamos viendo Alice y yo

-soy una cobarde Alice—le dije

-vamos Bella respira y sal del baño—me dijo

Hize lo que me dijo

Cuando salimos del baño sentía que todos me veian

Llegamos a la separación de secundaria y prepa cuando lo vi … estaba sentado con la cartulina escondiéndola, con un ipod en la mano y sus amigos junto de el

Pasamos como si nada a lado de ellos Alice y yo

You gotta be, be good to me I'm gonna be, be good to you We'll be happy as can be Just gotta be, be good to me Baby...

Empezo a sonar mi celular captando la atencion de el sus amigos y las risas de Alice

I'm gonna treat you right We'll never fight Now, baby, you can trust me When I hold you tight I feel alright I guess that I'm just lucky

Ahhh ¿Dónde estaba el maldito celular? Empeze a sacar cosas de mi mochila

-al fin—pense en voz alta

-¿todavia tienes ese tono?—me pregunto Alice

-ohh cállate

Vi el mensaje de mi mamá que decía:

_Bella estoy fuera, por el amor de todo lo sagrado no te tardes, estoy estacionada casi al final de la calle¿viene Alice con nosotras?¿la pasamos a dejar? Preguntale_

_Pd:apurate Bella y no te caigas en el camino_

-¿vienes Alice?—le pregunte

-si, de hecho es lo que te quería decir ¿podia irme contigo?—me dijo sonriendo

-c_laro vámonos—le dije y salimos de la escuela_

_Llegamos al auto _

_-¿Qué tal su dia?—pregunto René_

_-bien –contestamos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo_

_-que bien_

_Si supiera lo que pase este dia una corretiza con los niños, una carta hecha y entregada, muchas cosas en este dia_

_Pero solo fue una carta, nada malo ¿o si?_


	5. APUESTA

-otra vez nos están mirando—me dijo Alice

-creo que fue una mala idea—le dije sentándome a su lado

Apoye mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol

-no fue mala idea, no es nuestro problema que ellos no lo puedan superar—me dijo

-cierto—acorde—eso quiere decir que le importo la carta

Nos quedamos calladas, ahí sentadas en el pasto a la sombra de un árbol

¿Por qué no lo podían olvidar?¿por que nos veian? ¿sabian que habíamos sido nosotras?

Ya había pasado una semana de la carta y dede el 15 de febrero no fue igual

Se nos quedaban viendo como esperando que nosotras hiciéramos algo

Edward Cullen nos veía con ganas de saludarnos, decirnos algo pero no se atrevia

Por fin Edward Cullen (el Guapo Demasiado) me veía pero no sabia el porque

¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?¿que pensaba de nosotras?

Miles de preguntas me formule en mi cabeza esta semana

-Guapas—nos dijo Rose sentándose a nuestro lado

-demasiado para nuestro bien—le contesto Alice

-claro—le dijo Rose

-Otra vez nos están viendo—dijo de nuevo Alice

-¿otra vez?—pregunto Rose

-si—le conteste—desde hace rato están asi—dije cerrando los ojos

-¿Por qué será?—pregunto Alice

-porque estamos bien buenas—dijo Rose parándose—y de seguro quiere con algunas de ustedes

-de seguro con Bella—dijo Alice acostándose en el pasto

-¿Por qué conmigo?—pregunto sacada de onda

-duhh no te hagas Bella –me dijo viéndome a los ojos—¿Qué no te das cuenta de como te ve?

¿de que hablaba? ¿Edward Cullen quería conmigo?

Algo en el fondo de mi corazón dio un brinco, aunque el otro lado decía que era muy poco probable

-no lo creo—les dije

-mmm…-dijo viendo Rose al otro lado—ya no están

Volteamos Alice y yo a ver si de verdad no estaban

-a que lo conquisto—les dije viéndolas

¿Qué había dicho?

-hecho—gritaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo

-esta bien—les dije—ustedes pongan los puntos

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-esta bien, tu lo pediste Bells—me dijo Rose

-si sientes que lo puedes enamorar, hazlo—me dijo Alice sentándose en el pasto

-estos son nuestros puntos—me dijo Rose, sentándose a mi lado

-¿Cuáles?—les dije

¿de donde sacaba tanto valor? Ni idea

-la apuesta va a empezar en cuanto te lo presenten—me dijo Rose—de eso lo tienes que enamorar en dos meses

-¿Cómo voy a saber que me quiere?—les dije tratando de salvarme en lo que me había metido

-pues te tiene que llegar—me dijo Alice revisando su celular

-okey pero me tienen que dar mas semanas—les dije

-¿Por qué?—me dijo Rose

-porque hay vacaciones en abril y son dos semanas—les dije

Las dos se quedaron viéndose, calladas

Estaban pensando

-esta bien—acordaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-pero en esas dos semanas no te puedes hacer nada es mas ni siquiera hablarle—me dijo Alice

-¿Cómo le voy a hablar si no tengo su Facebook?—les recordé

-tienes razón—me dijo Rose

-bueno entonces queda asi: el te tiene que llegar en dos meses después de conocerlo pero en esos dos meses dos semanas no se cuentan por las vacaciones asi que en esas no puedes hacer nada, si no te llega… déjame pensar… ¿Cuál es su castigo si no le llega?—pregunto Rose

-ohhh—dijo Alice sonriendo como gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas—pues Bella tu le tienes que llegar

-¿Qué?—les dije abriendo los ojos como platos—y si ustedes pierden ¿Qué pasa?

-nada querida Bella, -me dijo Alice

-ahh no ustedes tienen que perder algo—les dije—ya se… le dicen que ustedes fueron la de la carta

-trato—dijo Rose

-hecho—acordo Alice

Sonrei pero por dentro estaba que me llevaba el tren

…..

…

…

..

.

-Bella—me dijo Reneé desde la cocina

-si—le coneste saliéndome de mi cuarto y espiando por las escaleras

-ya mero esta la comida—me dijo

-ah si gracias—le dije y me volvi a meter al cuarto

Me sente en frente del escritorio, y segui hablando por el amado y sagrado Facebook.

_Bella swan_

_Entonces si me puedes presentar a Edward Cullen?_

_Leah cl_

_Claro si es para eso si_

_Aunque un problema_

_Bella Swan_

_Cual?_

_Leah Cl_

_Que cuando Emmet lo presento a las demás, yo no estaba, solo te presentaría a Emmet_

_No importa?_

_Bella Swan _

_No_

_Nooo importa_

_Yo me hago amiga de el y no hay problema_

_Leah Cl_

_Esta bien _

_Ahí me buscas y te lo presento_

_Bella Swan _

_Va_

_GRACIAS te amo 3_

_Leah Cl_

_No importa _

_Jajajaja_

_Yo =_

_Bella Swan_

_Bueno me voy que tengo que comer_

_Bye_

_Bz_

_Tc_

_Tqm_

_Leah Cl_

_Okis_

_Bye =_

Genial solo faltaba que la fuera a buscar para que me presentara a Emmet

Lo bueno que tenia una amiga que conocía a Emmet, esa amiga era Leah, eramos amigas desde primaria

Le conte todo, la carta, la apuesta, todo…

Pero no importaba ella era de confianza

….

…

…

..

.

-Bella ha pasado una semana desde la apuesta—me dijo Rose—tienes que ir con Leah

-si Bells –apoyo Alice—si no, tu automáticamente pierdes y le vas a tener que llegar sin conocerlo

-pero…-intente replicar

-nada de peros, ve—me dijo Rose

-bueno pero cuando toquen el timbre ¿no?—les dije

-esta bien –me dijo Alice—en 5,4,3,2,1

Sono el timbre para ir al receso

-¿Qué eres adivina?—pregunte

-no pero si suertuda—me dijo Alice empujándome afuera del salón

Que amigas pensé

Camine al salón de Leah y la espere

-hey Bella—dijo sallundandome

-hola Leah—le dije

-¿lista?—me pregunto caminando hacia prepa

-si, eso espero

Llegamos a la separación de secundaria con prepa, ¿Por qué nos encerraban?¿que nos íbamos a fugar o que?

La parte de secundaria estaba cerrada para que no nos fueramos con prepa como prisioneros…

-Emmet—grito Leah

Me sentía rara ahí, en la reja solo estaban las parejitas, ya sea que la novia era de secundaria o al revez

Me escondi para que nadie me viera

Respire

Tranquila me repeti a mi misma

Nadie te va a morder

Vi a Leah, le hizo una seña a Emmet para que se acercara y el se acerco lentamente

-ven Bells—me dijo

Me acerque y me puse junto a ella

-no me dejes sola—le dije antes de que Emmet estuviera lo suficiente mente cerca para escuchar

-como crees—me dijo

-¡¿Qué onda?—nos dijo Emmet

-hola Emmet—saludo Leah y me voltee a verlo—ohh… mira te presento a Bella, Bella el es Emmet, Emmet ella es Bella—dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos cada vez que nos mencionaba

-hola—dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

Nos quedamos callados y Leah se volteo y le dijo algo a alguien, no vi quien era

-oye—me dijo y voltee a verlo-¿tu le hiciste la carta a mi amigo?

¡¿Qué había dicho? ¡¿habia escuchado bien?

Mierda….

Actua normal Bella

-¿Qué amigo pregunte?—actuando

-si, mi amigo, a el le hiciste la carta—me dijo

Por dentro estaba que me moria pero actuaba demasiado bien

-¿Qué amigo?—pregunte con voz sacada de onda

-Edward—me dijo señalándome

Vi hacia donde señalaba, y no me había dado cuenta que ahí estaba

-no yo le hize ninguna carta—le dije, salavandome mi pellego

-si tu fuiste—me dije seguro—es que me dijo una de lentes, chaparrita, cabello negro…

Me lleva…

Estaba describiendo a… Angela

-no yo no fui—le explique—¿te dijo eso Angela?

-¿enserio?—me dijo—no se como se llama, solo nos dijo que había sido Bella de segundo D

-¡¿Qué?—le pregunte levantando mi voz varias octavas

-si, eso nos dijo—me dijo Emmet—por eso pensamos que habias sido tu

-no fui—le dije con mi voz tranquila pero por dentro estaba en pánico

Si eso les dijo Angela… no se que haria

-yo no fui—le explique

-¿entonces quien fue?—me dijo

-son de mi salón pero yo no fui

Una parte era verdad y otra mentira…

-entonces preséntaselas—me dijo

-pero ¿Cómo se las voy a presentar si no le hablo?—estaba salvándome de que tuviera que inventar un historia—que voy a llegar sin conocerlo y le voy a decir ve ellas son ¿Cómo que seria raro?¿no?

-¿te lo presento?—me dijo en modo de pregunta pero parecio una afirmacion

-pues como quieras—le dije

-esta bien voy por el—me dijo y se dio la vuelta

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué lo que estaba pasando?

Me iban a presentar a Edward Cullen alias Guapo Demasiado

Entre en pánico

Busque a Leah y la muy ingrata no estaba, me había dejado

Ahh… me tenia que enfrentar a ellos dos solos, vi a Emmet que le estaba hablando a Edward, Edward se me quedo viendo y me voltee a hablar con alguien que estuviera cerca

-hola Angela—le dije con mi voz temblando

-hola—me dijo y se me quedo viendo

Mis brazos, piernas, toda yo estaba temblando

Tenia que hablar con ella, porque lo que me dijo Emmet no se porque no me lo creía

Le creía mas a Angela que a el

-¿ya te lo van a presentar?—me pregunto

Casi medio mundo sabia, bueno casi todas las del salón, los niños, ellos… ni en cuenta

-si—le dije y voltee a ver a Emmet que venia con Edward

-no manches—me dijo

-despues te cuento—le dije—que ahí viene

-esta bien—me dijo y se fue

Regrese al lugar donde estaba

Suspire

Tranquila Bella, no te van a comer pensé internamente}

Todo va a salir bien

Eso ni yo me lo crei

Respira Bella respira que ya vienen

Venia Emmet con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de inmediato me recordó a Alice, de seguro se llevarían de bien y a su lado venia el mejor, el perfecto, con cara, cuerpo, todo perfecto, Edward Cullen alias Guapo Demasiado

Habia matado dos pajaros de un tiro, me presentaron a Emmet y el mismo dia a Edward

El perfecto Edward

-hola Bella-me saludo con entusiasmo Emmet

Sonrei, con el era tan fácil sonreir

-mira Bella, te presento a Edward, Edward ella es Bella—dijo Emmet señalándonos

Tranquila Bella me repeti mental mente

-hola – me dijo Edward

Que voz…. Tan… sexy…

-hola—le respondi

Era imposible que el se fijara en mi

Pero aquí estaba enfrente de mi tenia que seguir con mi mentira si quería ser su novia

Aquí vamos…

….

…..

…..

….

…

…..

…

…

**Jajaja les gusto?**

**Pues entonces si les gusto les va a encantar esta historia, apenas empieza lo mejor, lo mas intenso todavía no viene quieren adelanto?**

**Quien quiere?**

**Como soy tan buena persona XD les voy a dejar un adelanto**

-tu fuiste—me dijo viéndome a los ojos

Quise replicar pero no me dejo

-antes de que me dijas algo mas, déjame terminar—me dijo

Junte mis manos

No quería ser imprudente

…

**Quieren otro?**

**Pss en depende de los reviews, que me dejen**

**Entonces déjenme reviews y les dejo mas adelantos**

**Bueno esta historia apenas va tomando forma**

**Las quiere Bellz D Cullen**

**Belen**

**Reviews?**


	6. momentos incomodos

_Venia Emmet con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de inmediato me recordó a Alice, de seguro se llevarían de bien y a su lado venia el mejor, el perfecto, con cara, cuerpo, todo perfecto, Edward Cullen alias Guapo Demasiado_

_Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, me presentaron a Emmet y el mismo día a Edward_

_El perfecto Edward_

_-hola Bella-me saludo con entusiasmo Emmet_

_Sonreí, con él era tan fácil sonreír_

_-mira Bella, te presento a Edward, Edward ella es Bella—dijo Emmet señalándonos_

_Tranquila Bella me repetí mental mente_

_-hola – me dijo Edward_

_Que voz…. Tan… sexy…_

_-hola—le respondí_

_Era imposible que él se fijara en mí_

_Pero aquí estaba enfrente de mi tenia que seguir con mi mentira si quería ser su novia_

_Aquí vamos…_

….

…

…

…

….

Nos quedamos callados los tres, vi al otro lado de la reja que nos separaba y visualice algunos compañeros

Me alzaron los pulgares

Me aguante la risa

-¿sabes quienes me hicieron la carta?—me pregunto de sopetón

-eh…. –respondí, que inteligente pensé—si

-¿me las presentas?—solo me hablaba para eso

Inhale, no lo golpees

-no—le dije

-pero él me dijo—dijo señalando a Emmet

-yo no te las voy a presentar así, no te voy a llegar y decir ey son ellas, la verdad no- le dije con sinceridad

-entonces…

-bueno te voy a presentar a 10 de esas diez son 2, yo te voy a decir como son tienes que fijarte bien para adivinar

Se quedo pensando

Tocaron el timbre

-¿entonces?—pregunte

-si ¿a que hora sales?—me pregunto

-a la 1 –le dije

-esta bien yo te busco—me dijo

Me despedí y corrí a clase

¡Mierda! Se me había hecho tarde para clase

Cuando llegue al salón abrí la puerta y solo escuche "retardo Swan a dirección"

Genial…

…

…

….

-le dijiste que fuimos nosotras—me dijo Alice

-no estoy pendeja como para decírselo—le explique a Alice

-hay que prevenir—me dijo Rose

-que confianza y no le dije

-mas te vale Bella no quiero que llegues después y nos digas "je ¿Qué creen?" por qué vas a ver como te va

-nunca he hecho eso—me defendí

-si lo has hecho—contratacaron

Bueno solo fue una vez, o dos, ohhhh no ya me acorde son 5, espera…. Mejor termino de contar

-bueno pero esta vez no—les dije

-vamos a la reja—me dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-ni loca—les dije—no voy a ir tengo miedo

Se me quedaron viendo como si tuviera tres ojos en vez de dos

-Bella—me dijo Rose—tienes que hablar con el

-pero en la salida por favor—les pedí

-esta bien Bells para que veas que somos buenas—me dijo Alice

No quería ir ¿razón? Fácil era una gallina de primera, no quería hablar con él se me hacia chiquita, tenia pavor, ¿Qué tal si me descubrían? Antes muerta que supieran

Suspire

Todo por una carta esta acá ¿lo bueno? Es que me Edward me hablaba, aunque sea por la carta pero sabia que existía eso… era algo ¿no? Por algo se empezaba, pero no había vuelta atrás lo tenia que conquistar a como fuera lugar, así…. Muriera en el intento, bueno tampoco para tanto pero algo tenia razón moriría si yo le llegaba a él.

Ni loca

Bella ten los ovarios suficientes para buscarlo en la salida

_Sabes que es imposible_ me dijo mi conciencia

Tu cállate le conteste

_No me voy a callar, sabes que tengo razón, eres una cobarde_

Gracias yo también te quiero, no soy tan cobarde contrataque

_Sabes que no es cierto, tan solo recuerdas la vez de la tienda_

Eso fue un error, el chico me miraba raro le dije

_Iba a hablar contigo y saliste huyendo, lo malo fue que corriste en todos los sentidos_

Mejor cállate le dije

Genial ya estaba peleando con mi conciencia

Estupendo ahora si estas loca Isabella

-¡Bella!—me grito Alice

-¿Qué paso? ¿Porque gritas?—le pregunte

-porque te estábamos hablando Rose y yo pero tu no contestabas

-perdón me perdí

-si de eso me di cuenta

-pero me aman así

-no nos queda de otra

-me aman…

-no…

-me quieren en su cama

-para espantar a los ratones—me dijo Rose metiéndose en la pelea

-quieren hacerme un hijo

-que te los haga Edward—me contesto Rose

-si, loca mente

-¿Cuántos?

-los que venga y él quiera

-yo decoro los cuartos de sus hijo—intervino Alice

Nos quedamos viendo y nos empezamos a reír

Tocaron el timbre y a lo lejos vi Edward

Mierda, mierda, mierda

Me pre de un sito en la banca que estábamos y como estaba a lado del salón me metí de un brinco

Y en pocos segundos estaba en mi lugar escondida rogando todos los dioses que existían para que no me viera y quisiera que se las presentara

Primero que me cague un pájaro antes de hablar con el

-¡joder Bella!—entro Alice diciéndome eso

-me espantaste—dijo Rose agarrándose su pecho

- es que esta ahí—les dije señalando por donde caminaba

¡Chetos! Se acercaba al salón

-¡NO!-grite y todos se me quedaron viendo

-se escucho bien loco ¿verdad?—dijo Garrett a Eleazar

-si no manches Bella hasta tire mi torta—contesto Eleazar

Vi al suelo y efectiva mente estaba ahí la torta de carne enchilada tirada en el piso, sé que sonara asqueroso pero se veía apetitosa

-lo siento—les dije

-es que te escuchaste bien desquiciada—me dijo Eleazar

-si ve así le hiciste—me dijo Garrett

Y los dos empezaron a imitarme

Me empeche a reír amigos como ellos no había otros

-ahí viene—me dijeron al mismo tiempo Alice y Rose

-¿Qué hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago?—empecé a repetir como loca

Garrett y Eleazar se empezaron a reír y espiaron y se pusieron en la puerta

-¿Quién es?—preguntaron

-ve el alto, cabello cobrizo, ojos de color esmeralda—lo empezó a describir Alice

-chicos métanse al salón -dijo la maestra parada afuera de la puerta

Alabado sea el señor, mas bien la maestra, por primera vez agradecí que la maestra de historia llegara darnos clase

Se metieron todos al salón

Se acercaba Edward, podía sentir la música de "Tiburón" de fondo

Por el amor de Dios que cierre la puerta la maestra, que la cierre de una vez, por una maldita vez que el mundo se apiade de mi, no… se acerca…. ¿Qué hago? Piensa Bella… se acerca, bueno por lo menos va lento.

Cerró la puerta la maestra y lo agradecí, pensé seria mente en hacerle un altar

-saquen el libro de Historia-¿Cuál mas? El de matemáticas para esta clase pensé—en la pagina 167

Lo saque y lo abrí en la pagina que indicó

…..

…

…

….

…

..

.

-debiste haber visto tu cara Bella—se empezó a reír Alice dejando su mochila en el piso

-fue casi casi foto para Facebook—me dijo Rose

-es que juro que casi me hago del baño cuando lo vi—les dije

-si nos dimos cuenta—dijeron al mismo tiempo

Me uní a ellas y me senté

-bueno pero le vas a hablar—me dijo Alice

-hoy no—les dije

-pero si lo sigues evitando nunca vas a llegar a cumplir la apuesta—me dijo Rose

-eso si—les dije

-cuando lo veo las presento ¿va?—les dije

-va—me contesto Rose

-ni loca Bella—me dijo Alice

-solo hazlo Alice-le dije

-esta bien porque soy buena y me gusta su amigo ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Emmet?—le dije

Si estaba guapo pero no era mi tipo

-no, el otro—me dijo

-ahh ya se… Jasper—le dije

-si el me encanta, el y yo nos vamos a casar y vamos a ser muy pero muy felices

-Alice deja de fumar el pasto—dijo Rose—te dije que te hacia daño

-tonta—dijo Alice aventándole el pasto que había arrancado jugando

-mensa—le dijo Rose

Empezaron a aventarse las hojas y yo solo veía y me reía

-hola—escuche que alguien me saludaba atrás de mí

Me pare de reír y Alice junto con Rose se quedaron quietas

Mantuve mi respiración por unos segundos

Alice y Rose abrieron los ojos como platos por un momento pensé que se les iban a salir de las orbitas

Me voltee lentamente

Subí mi mirada

Y ahí estaba parado enfrente de mi estaba Edward Cullen

-hola—le dije y sonreí parándome de donde estaba

Estábamos en el lugar de siempre, en el mismo árbol así que no le costó trabajo buscarme

Atrás de él estaban sus amigos Emmet y Jasper

Todos nos quedamos callados

Okey era oficial, un momento incomodo

-hola Bella—dijo rompiendo el silencio Emmet

-hola Emmet

-mira Bella te presento a mi otro amigo Jasper—me dijo cruzando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Jasper

-hola—me dijo Jasper

-hola—le conteste—yo les presento a mis amigas Rose y Alice—dije señalándolas respectiva mente

-hola—dijeron al uniso las dos

-hola –saludaron ellos

Empezó a sonar un celular con Ha-Ash

_Dicen tus palabras que me escondes algo, Yo sé cuando esos ojos se te van llenando Sabes que si lloras gana mi debilidad._

-es mi celular—dijo Rose y lo saco—hola mamá

Todos nos quedamos callados

-no… ya Salí… pues no se… si quieres… esta bien… ¿Qué estas afuera?... ¿por qué no lo dijiste?... sabes que te iba a decir eso…. Esta bien… si…. Ahorita ya salgo

Colgó y sonrió

-bueno ya me voy—nos dijo y se despidió de nosotros

-oye Rose—le dijo Alice

-¿Qué?—pregunto

-salúdame a Royce—le dijo

-mensa-le contesto—dios me libre hoy lo veo, voy a una cena

-te hecho la bendición—le dije

-la necesitare—dijo dándose la vuelta y se fue

Nos empezamos a reir Alice y yo, sabíamos que Rose se escondería en la fiesta aunque lo ms probable es que se hiciera la enferma

Ese tal Royce la pretendía desde hace tiempo pero ella lo evitaba

-bueno ¿y que me cuentan?—pregunto Alice sonriendo

-nada—contestaron los tres

_And it goes like this Take me by the tongue And I'll know you Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you all All the moves like jagger I've got the moves like jagger I've got the moves like jagger_

Empezo a sonar mi celular

-¿ya lo cambiaste?—me pregunto Alice

-si—le dije

Conteste

-bueno

_Bella estoy a dos cuadras de la escuela_

_-si, esta bien_

_La mamá de Alice me pidió que recogiera a Alice asi que preparen sus cosas_

_-si yo le dijo_

_Bueno estoy a una cuadra_

_-si esta bien, si nos vemos_

Colgué

Me voltee a ver a Alice

-vamonos

-¿por?—me pregunto

-por favor—le dije

-no Bella, no seas tonta ¿Por qué nos vamos?

-ah ya…

Me puse roja como tomate

Escuche risas contenida atrás de mi menos una, esa fue una carcajada, me dio voltee a verlos y vi que era Emmet

Me puse mas roja

-bueno es que tu mamá llamo a mi mamá para que te fueras con nosotras y te dejaramos en tu casa

-pero no traje llaves—me dijo

-pues que le hace te ayudo a pasar la reja de tu casa—le dije

-con tu torpes Bella lo mas seguro es que acabes en muletas

-tu cállate—le dije

-niegamelo—me dijo parándose y agarrando su mochila

-mejor me callo—dije y agarre mi mochila

-ja te calle—me dijo y se empezó a reir

Nos dimos la vuelta

-adios—les dijimos y nos despedimos de cada uno

Avanzamos mas y Alice me dijo:

-Jasper huele delicioso

-no mas que Edward

-brincos dieras

-no los doy por que es cierto

-Jasper y yo nos vamos a casar

-Alice sueñas alto

-se vale soñar y vas a ver que es cierto, nos vamos a casar

-seguro

-si

Nos subimos al auto

-hola chicas ¿Quiénes son esos chicos tan guapos?—nos dijo René cuando subimos al auto

-¿Quiénes?—pregunto Alice

-ellos con los que hablaban y se despidieron

-ah son unos amigos—le dije

-¡y que amigos Bella! De aquí a boda

-¿verdad?—dijo Alice—me voy a casar con Jasper y vamos a ser muy felices

-si Alice tu muy bien ¿Quién es Jasper?

-el de ojos azules cabello rubio cenizo—dijo Alice

-oh… Alice, esta perfecto, a tu madre le encantaría, seria buen padre de tus hijos

-si lo se—dijo Alice con ojos de enamorada

Por dios, ellas ya pensaban en hijos, yo ni en hermanos pienso, aunque un hijo con Edward… calmada Bella… no seas cochina, pero con ese trasero… y esos ojos… imaginalo en la ca…. En la casa Bella, en la casa.

-y tu Bella ¿con quien?—pregunto René

-con nadie mamá—me puse roja

-con nadie feo—dijo Alice

La mire con miedo

-¿de que hablas Alice?¿quien es?—pregunto René emocionada

-Edward Cullen—dijo y me miro con ojos de "¿me amas verdad?"

-¿Quién es?—pregunto viendo a Emmet y Edward

Tragame tierra y no me devuelvas… pense

Para acabarla de molar todavía no arrancaba el auto

-el chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes—dijo Alice

Maldita traicionera…

Nada mas que estemos solas y ella muere lenta mente

Si, muajaja la voy a torturar…. Alto Bella… es tu amiga… tu mejor amiga aunque ahorita la quieras matar

-¡Bella!—grito René

Me hize chiquita en el asiento

-santo cielo ¡que hombre!

Para este momento estaba mas roja que de costumbre

-mamá—me queje

-pero Bella míralo… buen padre de tus hijos, buena elección Bella—me dijo

Okey esto era muy incomodo

Aunque si seria buen padre de mis hijos…

-tengo 14 años—proteste

-para luego es tarde—me dijo encendido el auto

Porque para mi mala suerte todavía no arrancabamos

Momento…

¿Qué había dicho? Es oficial mas roja no podía estar

-¿me estas diciendo que me acueste con el?—le pregunte al borde la histeria

-si quieres… aunque los hijos los quisiera dentro de 8 años—me dijo—asi que con proteccion

Una conversación que evitaba hace años se hace presente con Edward

-si seria buen padre—apoyo Alice

Reprimí un gemido

Genial… tu madre ya lo ama

-¿verdad?—dijo René – lo bueno y lo malo seria… ¿Qué seria Alice?

-oh yo se pues lo bueno seria…

Asi me la pase todo el camino escuchando lo bueno y malo de que Edward Cullen fuera el padre de mis hijos, para mi mala suerte había pocas malas.

Pero ahí no acaba que también vimos lo bueno y malo de Jasper, Alice estaba que daba saltos

Esta conversación fue la mas incomoda de mi vida

Estoy completa mente segura de dos cosas

Primero: Edward Cullen seria buen padre de mis hijos

Segundo: mi mamá lo ama

Y lo peor era que en el fondo me gusto esa conversación

….

…

…..

…

….

**Lo se, me quieren matar hace tiempo que no actualizaba pero asi me quieren ¿no?**

**Jajajajajaja**

**Muchs gracias por sus reviews a todas, en serio, eso me motiva a seguir adelante**

**Las deje con nervios pero con este capitulo lo recompensa**

**¿quieren adelanto?**

**Bueno…**

**Aquí va:**

-tengo algo que decirte—me dijo viéndome a los ojos

Sentí los nervios de punta

-¿Qué?—agarre valor

-desde que te conoci tengo un nudo en la garganta

Okey, sentía pánico.

Y creo que mis ojos me delataban

¿queria saber sobre la carta?¿que debía hacer?

Todo por la santa y estúpida carta

Pero lo que salio de sus labios no fue lo que esperaba…. No se trataba de la carta…

-¿Qué dijiste?—le pregunte otra vez para ver si había escuchado bien

**¿les gusto?**

**Bueno pues esto se pone intenso**

**Este capitulo me hizo reir, ¿Qué onda con René? Ya lo quiere como padre de sus nietos y Bella que conversación**

**Bueno me despido**

**A lo mejor mañana actualizo**

**Es lo mas seguro**

**Las quiere**

**Bellz de Cullen, Belen :D**


	7. buscame, no mejor no

-Te esta viendo otra vez—Alice a mi oído

Reprimí un gemido

-si él no me habla yo tampoco lo hare—dije decidida volteándome

-esa es una señal de que quiere contigo—me dijo Rose

Y los cerdos vuelan

-o también que no me quiere ver—dije sonriendo

-esa es poco probable—me dijo Alice situándose enfrente de mi—tan solo por como te mira

Por como me mira, pues me mira normal ni con cara de pocos amigos ni con cara de enamoramiento

Simple mente normal, sencilla mente normal

-si claro –les dije con sarcasmo—soy normal, una persona normal, no soy bonita

-Bella—me llamo Rose—tu eres bonita, con ojos que todas envidian, labios que… rayos… yo quisiera tenerlos, una nariz finita y bonita, con un cuerpo que mata a todos los hombres tan solo con verte y una personalidad que todos adoran así que... escúchame bien no quiero que vuelvas a decir que no eres bonita por que vas a ver como te va—me dijo Rose

Ese discurso me gusto por lo que me lancé a Rose y la abracé

Me separe de Rose y ella me sonrió

-pero… a él no le importo aparte si él no me busca yo tampoco—les dije sin quitar el dedo del reglón

-Bella ha pasado casi un mes desde que te lo presentaron—me dijo Alice

Eso era cierto

-si y le he presentado a varias, incluyéndolas a ustedes, 8 en total le he presentado y yo lo busque, el no a mi—le dije

Se callo

Tenia razón, yo era orgullosa y yo no iba a estar rogándole a Edward Cullen, yo NUNCA he rogado así que él no era la excepción a esa regla, me mira pues que me hable que no se quede con las ganas, no le iba a inflar el ego, suficiente era con el que se cargaba, el yo EDWARD TODO PODEROSO CULLEN las traigo muertas, ja ni loca le iba a subir mas el ego, suficiente era con el que se cargaba

Había pasado casi un mes y no pensaba acercarme a él, hace una semana que no cruzo palabra con el, él ya me tenia vigilada, todos los recesos, todo el tiempo, todos los días y juraría que le decía a los amigos que tengo de contactos en Facebook que checaran el mio, para checar mis publicaciones, fotos, videos, amigos, suscripciones, etc… eso era suficiente para mi, si quería hablar conmigo que hablara conmigo que se acercara a la reja.- donde siempre estoy por que le había agarrando un cariño especial sin saber el por que—que me hablara tan solo un hola ¿eso era tan difícil? Yo creo que no, yo le hablaba sin problemas, sin tartamudear bueno… solo una vez de vez en cuando, pero es ¡una vez! Malo que fuera a cado rato.

Puf

¿Quiénes le había presentado?

Recordando…

Ah ya

Las enumero por el orden que las presente

1 y 2: Alice y Rose en la sobre del árbol donde siempre estábamos en las salidas

3 y otra vez 1: Angela y Alice, esa vez fue… ¿Cómo decirlo? Raro, incomodo, extraño ¿Por qué? Bueno pues todavía recuerdo la perfección eso…

===FLASH BACK====

_-no me sale el baile, se me olvidan pasos—me dijo Alice_

_Me reí_

_-no te burles de la desgracia ajena—me dijo Alice sacándome su lengua—te ríes de que a ti si te sale_

_-Alice es que es fácil—le explique_

_-bueno me costara trabajo pero algún día seré tan buena como tu bailando—me dijo_

_-no soy tan buena Alice_

_-¿Qué no?—dijo con sarcasmo—la maestra de pone enfrente de los bailes porque eres muy buena y a mi no, sabes que a las mejores las pone hasta delante pare que las otras no nos perdamos_

_-tu también eres buena—le dije_

_-no tanto como tu_

_Me reí_

_Si era buena en el baile, pero también Alice, todavía no entendía porque la maestra no la ponía enfrente_

_Esa conversación la teníamos desde que salimos del salón y ahorita que estamos atravesando la escuela, si por que para mi no sabia si mala o buena suerte teníamos que pasar enfrente de prepa_

_Nosotras a diferencia de Rose estábamos en danza y ella en teatro, estaba pensando seriamente Rose en cambiarse a Danza para que estuviéramos las tres, eso seria bueno._

_-por reírte de mi, ahora tienes que saludarlo_

_Pare de caminar_

_-¿Por qué?—le pregunte viéndola_

_-porque ahí viene—me dijo_

_Okey era mala suerte_

_Su amigo Jasper me vio y le dijo algo a Edward_

_Genial_

_-y mira con quien viene—le dije a Alice—con tu marido Jasper—me reí_

_-¿Qué?—me dijo Alice—a mi no me molesta, yo si lo acepto, me gusta Jasper_

_Bueno al menos era sincera cosa que yo no_

_-ey esperen—dijo Angela corriendo hacia nosotras _

_Nos volteamos a verla_

_- ¿Qué paso?—le dijo Alice_

_-es que no me quiero ir sola—nos dijo y nosotras reímos_

_Seguimos caminando hacia secundaria_

_-mira Bella quien esta—dijo Angela_

_Vi hacia la dirección que sus ojos iban, ahí estaban Edward y Jasper sentados justa mente en donde teníamos que pasar de ley_

_-ya lo se –le dije—te lo voy a presentar eso es parte del trato_

_-cierto, no me importa—me contesto Angela_

_Todas las del salón ya sabían del trato de Edward y mio, bueno no todas como por ejemplo: Jessica Chismosa Stanley._

_Nos acercábamos mas y el me vio_

_Sonrió y me saludo con la mano agitándola_

_-hola—le dije parándome a lado de el_

_-hola—me dijo y sonrió_

_Sentí que Alice se acerco_

_-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… -grito Angela y los ojos de Jasper, Edward y los míos volaron en dirección a Angela_

_La vi y tenía sus manos atrás _

_Vi mas atrás y me fije en una Alice riendo_

_Me imagine lo que había pasado_

_Eso era fácil pero aun así pregunte_

_-¿Qué paso?_

_-Brandon—dijo Angela_

_-perdón Weber—dijo Alice llamándola igual que Angela la llamo, por su apellido_

_Me reí_

_Ellos en cambio estaban incómodos al igual que yo pero aun si para calmar los ánimos dije:_

_-ve te presento a Angela_

_-hola –le dije Edward y Jasper solo veía_

_Nos quedamos callados_

_-¿Qué Swan?—me dijo Alice-¿tu también quieres?_

_-no Brandon—le conteste_

_Alice y sus ocurrencias_

_Lo siguiente fue que Alice me tenía agarrada del brazo y yo jaloneándome_

_Nos empezamos a pelear enfrente de ellos y solo escuchaba risas_

_Sentí una nalgada en mi trasero por parte de Alice, la garre y empuje llevándome con ella, ella cayo en las piernas de Jasper y yo por suerte ci a lado de Edward, pero mi suerte no era mucha así que me resbale y Edward me agarro de la cintura para sostenerme._

_Estaba roja como árbol de navidad en la casa de santa_

_Bella estas drogada_

_Alice ya estaba parada segundos antes que yo_

_-per… don—le dije-los siento_

_Agarre a Alice de la mano y ella solo dijo_

_-lo siento_

_-adiós—dije y me la lleve lejos al igual que Angela_

fin del flas back===

Ya llevaba a tres

Y las 4, 5, 6: que eran: Jessica Stanley para mi mala surte que la muy zorra le hizo unos ojos no muy agradables a mí Edward, momento… ¿mi Edward? Bella deja de soñar alto me repetí, a Kate Denali una chica muy buena una gran amiga y también le presente a Irina prima de Kate que iba en el mismo grado que nosotras.

Esa presentación fue normal sin nada importante bueno solo un cosa que él se quedo en la reja hablando conmigo hasta que acabo el receso, solo nosotros dos.

Las otras fueron: Carmen y Tia unas amigas que parecían uña y mugre, creo que cada semana le presente a alguien

Pero yo lo buscaba y el no hacia eso conmigo

-Bella vamos a matemáticas—me dijo Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos

-si –conteste y empecé a caminar

…..

….

….

….

..

.

-no—dije deicida

-o lo haces o pagas cariño—me dijo Kate

-ni loca—dije

-bueno tendrás que pagar—me dijo Irina

-¿Cuánto?—les dije

-quinientos pesos—me dijeron juntas

-¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué?—grite

-pagas o lo haces

-esta bien lo hago—dije apretando los dientes

Mi maldita mala suerte y yo todavía la pongo en juego

Todo por jugar botella

¿A que no adivinan el reto? ¿Alguna idea?

Pues bueno ahí va: mi reto fue que le tenía que decir a Edward Cullen un piropo

-ahí esta—me dijeron

-esta bien

Suspire

Vamos maldita cobarde pensé—no te morderá

Respira Bella

Puse mi mejor sonrisa y quite la preocupación de mi cara

Estaba de espaldas

-hola - le dije agarrando su brazo

Sintió el agarre y se volteo a verme

-hola—me dijo y nos saludamos

Vamos, ten los ovarios suficientes pensé

-ya sabes quien es—pareció afirmación en vez de pregunta

-¿de que? –me dijo viéndome

-pues la carta—dije como si no fuera obvio

-ah ya eso, pues explícate

Sonreí

-entonces…-le dije para animarlo

-si –se quedo callado y vio a lo lejos y regreso su mirada a mí

-¿quien?—preocupe despreocupada mente

-tu fuiste—me dijo viéndome a los ojos

Quise replicar pero no me dejo

-antes de que me digas algo mas, déjame terminar—me dijo

Junte mis manos

No quería ser imprudente

-es que… cuando me las presentabas tu eras la que te quedabas –me explico

-pero es que de verdad me dejan sola—le dije

-además por tu indirecta que me diste

-¿Cuál?—le pregunte

-si ¿no te acuerdas?—me pregunto

No

¿Si no preguntaría? ¿O si?

De pronto recordé

===FLASH BACK===

_Acababa de presentarle a Carmen y Tia, bueno no paso nada interesante_

_-¿Quién fue?—me pregunto_

_-adivina yo ya hice mucho con presentártelas—me defendí_

_-pero no me has dicho nada—me dijo desesperado_

_-bueno—dije pensando—las dos se llevan bien con el equipo de básquet _

_-¿van a los partidos?—pregunto viendo a lo lejos_

_Yo creo que con la esperanza de ver a algunas de ellas con los de básquet para adivinar quien había sido pero medio vi de reojo y me percate que ninguna estaba con ellos_

_-si—conteste_

_Era verdad nosotras íbamos a los partidos, yo a los que podía y Alice a todos, se ponían buenos aparte íbamos a apoyarlos_

_-de seguro si estas en el equipo de básquet las haz visto—dije explicándole_

_Yo sabia muy bien que él estaba en el equipo una o dos ocasiones lo vimos en el partido_

_-es que ya me Salí—dijo arrepentido_

_Me gusto esa respuesta por que conociéndolo no recordaba ni lo que se había comido ayer _

_-ya ves –le dije—para que te sales, así hubieras dado rápido con ellas_

_-es que no sabia—me dijo desesperado_

_Sentí compasión_

_Me reí de lo tan desesperado que estaba_

_Se me quedo viendo y yo igual_

_-¿Qué pasaría si yo la hice?—le pregunte sin pensarlo fue un impulso_

_Se quedo pensando y me vio_

_-esa fue una indirecta muy directa—me dijo_

_Me lleva la que me trago, cabe mi propia tumba, componlo Bella_

_-¿Por qué?—le pregunte—si solo fue una pregunta que me surgió, eso no quiere decir que yo fui_

_Se callo y solo me vio pensativo_

_Me moví incomoda en mi lugar_

_Negó con la cabeza_

_-tienes razón—me dijo_

_-¿Qué pensaste de di cuando te dijeron que había sido yo?—pregunte_

_Esa me la tenía que contestar, esa pregunta la tenia desde que Rose y yo se la dimos_

_-pues ¿a que te refieres?_

_¿Qué mi pregunta no había sido clara o que?_

_-pues si pensaste que estaba loca, o dijiste pobre niña cuando te dijeron que había sido yo la de la carta_

_-no—me conteste rápido_

_-¿enserio?_

_-si_

_Eso no me lo creí_

_-esta bien_

_Simplemente dije y seguimos hablando_

_===FIN DEL FLASH BACK===_

Wow pensé que no se iba a acordar pero veo que si

-ya me acorde

-bueno pero ¿si fuiste tu?

Lo vi a los ojos dispuesta a mentirle, me entro miedo y lo vi a él, vi a Kate e Irina a lo lejos viéndome, después vi a sus amigos Jasper, Emmet y otros y a lo lejos vi a unos chavos que iban pasando

Era fácil solo tenia que mentir, solo eso

Lo vi a los ojos y dije:

-si, -¿Qué había dicho que si?-yo fui

Fue un suicido lo que hice, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No sabría decir, pero solo no pude trate pero no pude

Pero como la cobarde que soy dije:

-pero no fui sola me ayudo una amiga—dije rápida mente

UH-OH

Alice me va a matar como mínimo

-¿Quién fue?

Me mordí la lengua, tonta

Actúa rápido Bella

-ah…-pensé soluciónalo Bella—fui solo yo

Esa ni yo me la creí y por lo visto el tampoco, por que se me quedo viendo con cara de "no soy pendejo como para creerme eso"

Quería decirle, yo tampoco me lo creí pero mejor me quedaba callada

-esta… esta…. —creo que no podía ni hablar conmigo-¿bien?

Bueno si actúas con seguridad tal vez, tal vez si te crea aunque sea un 75%, bueno… no tanto un 44%, ya para que le hago como un 5% y eso ya es mucho

-bueno… ya me voy—le dije—tengo que llegar temprano a casa

Si claro Bella, no te vs sola René pasa por ti.

-este bien—dijo y nos despedimos

Camine hacia Kate e Irina y solo dije medio ida:

-sabe que fui yo la de la carta

Observe sus caras estaban sus ojos abiertos como platos, supongo que yo tenia ese aspecto multiplicado por mil.

…

….

…

…

..

.

**Hola!**

**Sé que dije que iba actualizar pero sucedió un incidente y pues se me complico pero aquí esta, ¿les gusto?**

**Bueno que tal unos reviews**

**¿Quieren adelanto?**

**Bueno… ahí va**

-Oh, súbete—me dijeron

-te hacemos escaloncito—dijo Rose

-mejor Alice

No hacia falta que hiciera el ridículo en publico

-no tu Bells, estos zapatos están nuevos—me dijo viendo sus zapatos de diseñador

-si claro y no importa que si me ven que espió o me caigo haga el ridículo

-no seas pesimista—dijo Kate—vas dijo y me arme de valor

Todo sea por ver si nadie escucho la conversación y le fueran a decir a Edward, me muero si pasa eso.

**¿Qué tal?**

**No es mucho pero créanme ese capitulo les va a encantar**

**Lo juro por todas las cosas que tengo de Twilight**

**Eso es mucho, lo cuido mas que a mi vida**

**Las quiere **

**Bellz D Cullen**

**Belen :D**

**:3**


	8. Maldito Cullen

_-¿Quién fue?_

_Me mordí la lengua, tonta_

_Actúa rápido Bella_

_-ah…-pensé soluciónalo Bella—fui solo yo_

_Esa ni yo me la creí y por lo visto el tampoco, por que se me quedo viendo con cara de "no soy pendejo como para creerme eso"_

_Quería decirle, yo tampoco me lo creí pero mejor me quedaba callada_

_-esta… esta…. —creo que no podía ni hablar conmigo-¿bien?_

_Bueno si actúas con seguridad tal vez, tal vez si te crea aunque sea un 75%, bueno… no tanto un 44%, ya para que le hago como un 5% y eso ya es mucho_

_-bueno… ya me voy—le dije—tengo que llegar temprano a casa_

_Si claro Bella, no te vs sola René pasa por ti._

_-este bien—dijo y nos despedimos_

_Camine hacia Kate e Irina y solo dije medio ida:_

_-sabe que fui yo la de la carta_

_Observe sus caras estaban sus ojos abiertos como platos, supongo que yo tenia ese aspecto multiplicado por mil._

…

….

…

…

..

.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Qué hiciste que?—pregunto Rose histérica

Por un momento creí que Rose se iba convertir en Hulk, estaba roja con ojos como platos, okey muy pocas veces estaba así, eso significaba que había metido pero bien bonito la pata

-lo que escuchaste- dije en un susurro casi inaudible

Pero con mi mala suerte y el súper oído de Rose, eso lo escucho

-no puede ser cierto—dijo Alice- que no cunda el pánico

Alice justo tiempo para salvarme

-esta bien—respondió Rose y se acomodó el cabello

-¿Qué hacemos?—pregunte tanteando el terreno

-no. Nos queda de otra mas que decirle—me dijo Rose

-¿Qué vamos decirle?

-de la apuesta

-no, eso no

-¿por?

¿Porque? Fácil era suicido hacer eso, cavar profundamente mi tumba.

-bueno si no quieres no—me dijo Rose

-tengo un presentimiento—les dije—todavía no es el momento

Algo en mi decía eso

Tenia que esperar…

-bueno sigamos viendo—dijo Alice hacia el escenario

Estábamos en un antro llamado Salsa, raro nombre…

Era un concurso de baile ese día, ninguna de las tres participamos solo veíamos

No sabia bien quienes habían bailado, solo pensaba en Edward, ¿Qué debía hacer?

Actuar normal, ya no hablarle, yo no sabía…

Que hacer

Estaba mi mente hecho un lio

Esa tarde no preste atención a lo demás, casi me dejan sola ahí Rose y Alice porque no escuche que me decían que ya había llegado la mamá de Rose, tuve que correr para alcanzarlas, René se molesto pues no escuche lo que me decía, en fin ese día fue el peor.

Tal vez todo se arreglaría si dormía un poco…

….

….

…

..

.

-Isabella Swan

Escuche mi nombre y alce la vista

Enfrente de mi estaba la maestra Golf de la clase de español

-llevo tiempo llamándola—me dijo roja de ira—a dirección

Me levante de mi lugar

Maldito Edward Cullen

-próxima vez ponga atención a la clase—me dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta

Bufe, no era mi culpa, bueno si pero no toda en parte era mía y por otra de Edward, maldita sea la vez que le mande esa estúpida carta.

Llegue a dirección y me senté en las sillas que estaban vacías, había dos alumnos mas los dos hombre, genial… la única mujer que sacan de clases.

Bueno solo esperar a que terminen la hora, mire el reloj que estaba pegado en la pared, apenas había empezado no tenia ni 10 minutos

Ahora a esperar un buen tanto de tiempo para que terminara la clase

Tenia sueño no había dormido bien, todo por pensar en ese estúpido maldito Edward Cullen

¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? ¿Que error cometí? ¿Que hable de mas?

Esas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza…

¿Qué hice mal? Según yo nada, pero algo debía de haber él se dio cuenta por algo que hice, de algo estaba segura él no había descubierto eso solo, lo ayudaron sus amigos sin duda alguna.

¿Qué salió mal? Pues no tenia ni idea alguna, algo se me escapo de las manos…

¿Qué error cometí? No sabía nada de nada

¿Qué hable de mas? No tengo ni idea, solo hablaba con el de forma natural como la primera vez que conocí, cuando Emmet me pregunto que si yo le había escrito la carta a su amigo y yo conteste que amigo, y así seguí nunca lo trate como dios griego ni nada por el estilo…. Momento…. ¿yo le dije eso a Emmet?

Con razón… en vez de eso e hubiera dicho ¿de que hablas? Eso era mejor ese fue el primer error

Que mas…

Empecé a recordar todo lo que había hecho mal como por arte de magia

Segundo error: huir de el cada vez que lo veía

Tercero y el peor la indirecta muy directa

-Bella—me llamo la maestra que estaba ahí

Levante mi vista y la vi

-¿puedes sacar unas copias?—pregunto viéndome atraves de sus lentes

-claro—respondí levantándome del lugar donde estaba

Agarre las hojas y el dinero

-diez de cada una –me dijo

-si—respondí viendo el paquete que tenia en mis manos, eran como veinte

Bueno con tal de no estar aquí viendo las manecillas del reloj, eso era algo bueno, podía salir de la jaula

Salí de la dirección y fui a la papelería que estaba a otro lado de la escuela, eso quería decir que atravesar el patio de secundaria y pasar enfrente de donde estaba preparatoria y primaria, ah y todavía pasar por unas canchas

Eso me mantendría más o menos ocupada pero con tal de que mi mente no estuviera pensando en Edward eso era algo

Camine, muy pocos estaban afuera, por lo menos no alguien quien conociera

Llegue a la papelería

-diez copias de cada una—dije y empezaron a sacar las copias

Vi mi celular faltaban 25 minutos para que terminara la clase

Me fije que estaban muy lentos, ¡caray! Y era la única que estaba en la papelería

Tardaban mucho habían pasado diez minutos y apenas e iban con la hoja nueve que yo traía

Eso no era tan difícil de hacer, sacar unas copias, solo presionar cuantas quería de esa hoja y listo

Pero no sé que tanto hacían con estas hojas

Llegaron dos personas mas, no pidieron mucho unas cuantas gomas y bolígrafos y se fueron, y yo todavía estaba aquí, ni siquiera un miserable banquito para sentarme gusto, no tenia que esperar parada

Eso me tenia la mente en Edward Cullen, yo y mi imprudencia, si tan solo hubiera cuidado mis palabras al hablar, pero no yo y mi tonta bocata, pensé después mucho después de las acciones.

Si tan solo hubiera cambiado las palabras, el pensaría que hubiera sido otra, no yo.

¿Cómo saco sus conclusiones?

Por lo que veía no era tan inteligente, de seguro sus amigos le ayudaron, si por que su inteligencia no es mucha.

-ya están—me dijo la que estaba atendiendo la papelería

-¿cuanto es?

-cien—me dijo y le di el dinero

Agarre las hojas y Salí de ahí

Revise mi celular faltaban dos minutos para que terminara la clase

Tenía que llegar al salón y pedir apuntes, lección aprendida, no importa que mi vida personal sea una mierda, tengo que prestar atención a la clase.

Pero no tenia toda la culpa

Ese Edward Cullen me tenía ocupada

Como decía, no era muy inteligente así que tal vez Jasper, Emmet y sus otros amigos le ayudaron, él debía hablar con sus amigos así como yo hablaba con Rose, Alice, Kate, Irina, con todas.

Así que el debió haber hecho lo mismo

Levante la mirada del suelo, ahora ya había mas afuera, pues si ya mero era el receso.

Suspire camina Bella y no te detengas que no quiero hablar con Edward solo quiero entregar estas hojas y llegar al salón con Rose y Alice

Si solo eso no mas Edward

Pero para mi mala suerte y mi imprudencia por ver al suelo, no me fije y me estrelle con alguien, haciendo que cayera de espaladas al suelo.

-auch—me queje

Estúpido Edward, maldito Edward por su culpa me caí he hice el ridículo enfrente de alguien por su culpa, no es que Edward me hubiera puesto el pie o algo por estilo pero si mi mente estaba en el.

Me levante y me limpie

Por suerte las copias no se maltrataron

Empecé a caminar no vi con quien me había estrellado, no era necesario que viera en sus ojos burla, mejor ahorrarme eso

Llegue a la dirección y entregue las copias que había sacado y se las di a la maestra

Me Salí de ahí y en cuanto puse un pie afuera sonó el timbre

Vislumbre a Alice y Rose saliendo del salón acercándose a mi

-otra vez Bella—me dijo Rose

-ni lo digas

-¿Qué estabas pensando?

-en nada

-mas bien en nada llamado Edward—dijo Alice sonriendo

-tu cállate—le dije, odiaba que tuviera razón

-pero si es la verdad—me dijo

Mejor pare de hablar odiaba que ellas adivinaran sin decirles nada

Nos fuimos al lugar de siempre cuando vi al imbécil de Cullen

-hola—me saludo

Estaba solo sus otros amigos no estaban y eso era muy raro

-hola—le dije

Me pare y lo salude

Me sentía incomoda

-podemos hablar—me dijo porque ni siquiera me lo pregunto

Empezamos a caminar, vi hacia donde estaban Rose y Alice y ellas levantaron los pulgares

Sentía miedo

Bueno no era que me fuera a violar o algo por el estilo pero si sentía miedo

-¿Qué piensas?—pregunto

-nada—solo que en que si me vas a violar complete en mi mente

-ya dime—me dijo

-me—dije

Se rio

Bueno por lo menos rio

-enserio ¿que piensas?

Me quede callada y vi que por donde pasábamos se nos quedaban viendo ero nada discretos porque de plano dejaban de comer o de hablar, mas obvios no podían ser…

-¿Bella?

-eh… nada enserio

-ya dime—me insistió

No lo veas a los ojos, no lo veas a los ojos…

Por lo que mas quieras no lo veas a los ojos si no quieres quedar humillada, ve para otro lado, ERROR vi hacia Tanya que me miraba con soslayo y pude ver una pisca de rabia, ira y ¿celos?

-enserio solo pienso que ya la próxima semana ya son vacaciones

-son solo dos semanas—aclaro

-pero son ¿no?—le dije sonriendo

Se empezó a reír

-cierto ¿solo eso pensabas?—paro de caminar y se me puso enfrente de mi

Baje la mirada

-si solo eso

-¿en verdad?—pregunto acercándose y yo retrocedí

No, no era verdad, pura mentira

Mentira pura

-de verdad—dije aun viendo al suelo

Cobarde me dije a mi misma

-levanta la cabeza—me dijo

La levante, o que valiente Bella ahora si, podía levantar la cabeza, adiós cobarde Bella, podía hacer lo que sea, era valiente

-Bella abre los ojos—me dijo

Bueno dijo que levantara la cabeza más no que abriera los ojos

Poco a poco los abrí, y deseé no haberlo hecho, yo estaba sudando un poco de las manos y el tan perfecto estaba enfrente de mi, en cuanto lo vi mi autoestima se fue a los suelos, el deslumbrante y yo tan insignificante, simple y para amolarla sudando de las manos pero sudando

-¿Qué paso?—pregunte

-es que tengo una pregunta

-¿Cuál?- con tal de que no sea algo de la carta o algo parecido complete por dentro

-es que me preguntaba ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—bueno lo tenia que arruinar

-¿Qué hice? – pregunte haciéndome la tonta aunque yo sabia bien de que hablaba

-de la carta—me dijo como si no fuera obvio-¿Por qué hiciste la carta?

Tenia que ser sincera era lo mejor

-la verdad es que… bueno no fue planeado, fue espontaneo, de hecho fue de una día para el otro no lo planeamos desde que empezó el mes, ¡NO! Fue un día antes y de hecho fue en relajo—dije acabando

Wow no había respirado, apenas si yo me había entendido

-eso esta… bien

Me dijo viendo a la nada

Genial Bella, ahora piensa que estas loca

Bueno…

Tal vez un poco, solo un poco

Tocaron el timbre

-adiós—dije

-¡no espera!—me llamo

-¿Qué paso?—pregunte a regañadientes

-¿tienes novio?—pregunto ¿esperanzado?

¿Qué había dicho? Estas drogada Bells, caíste bajo

-no—conteste

Estábamos separados a un metro

Se acercó caminando ¿Cómo mas? ¿Arrastrando? pues no

Yo estaba quieta, la distancia era poca hasta que…

-¡Bella!—me llamo Eleazar atrás de mí

Me agarro de la cintura

-¿Qué mie…

Me interrumpió

-ayúdame en Historia—me dijo—no hice la tarea

¿Y yo que? ¿Cara de que me ve? ¿Mamá pollo? ¿Osa?

-¿Por qué piensas que haría eso?—le pregunte

-porque eres buena—dijo y me jalo

Genial Eleazar me interrumpió

-yo… -grite en dirección hacia Edward que me veía con cara de WTF—lo siento—dije mas fuerte-después nos vemos

-apúrate Bella—me dijo Eleazar

Tonto

-todavía de que te voy a ayudar—dije bufando—me apuras

-lo siento Bells es que estoy desesperado

Paramos, me lo quede viendo y sonreí

-no hay de que—dije siendo sincera—eres mi amigo, loco y tonto amigo

Sonreímos y nos abrazamos

Era como un hermano para mi, siempre cuidaba de mi al igual que yo de el

Vi si se había ido Edward pero él me estaba viendo con ojos abiertos y una mirada con decepción, tristeza y un poco de… no, no puede ser, era imposible, okey Bella estas drogada es oficial no podía tener celos ¿o si? Imposible de Eleazar por dios era Eleazar, ¿Cómo podía tenerle celos Edward el Yo soy perfecto Cullen a Eleazar? ¿Eso era posible?

Bueno no eso digo yo, eso no era posible, bueno es que si se enojaba, se ponía celoso por mis amigos, tenia el autoestima bajo aunque eso no lo creo, se ve que lo tenia por las nubes.

Pero si me fijaba en alguien mas, era también su culpa, ¿Por qué no se me acercaba? Eso cambiaria las cosas y mucho

Si tan solo se acercara y me dije me gustas, yo no lo rechazaría, a veces no se si amaba al Edward Cullen que me hacia sentir importante, con confianza cuando estaba cerca de él o lo odiaba al Maldito Cullen, ni yo sabia estaba hecha un lio

-vamos Bells—me jalo al salón y fuimos a su lugar

Empezó a sacar sus cosas de historia y me empezó a decir que era lo que no le entendía

-tu estúpido Eleazar—gritaron en cuanto pusieron un pie en el salón Alice y Rose

Levantamos los dos la mirada

-¿yo que hice?—pregunto el acusado

-Bella estaba con alguien y había química—dijo Alice sentándose enfrente de nosotros

-¿enserio?—dijo ¿acaso era ciego o estúpido?-no me di cuenta

Me empezó a reír tal vez un poco de los dos

-¿eres o te haces?—dijo Rose

Bueno creo que a juzgar por las caras de Alice y Rose pensaban lo mismo de Eleazar

-lo siento Bells—se disculpo

Sus disculpas eran sinceras

Sonreí

-no te preocupes—dije siéndolo yo también

-bueno espero que no heche a perder nuestros planes—dijo Alice

-totalmente de acuerdo—dijimos Rose y yo

Bueno no toda la culpa la tenia Eleazar ¿Qué Edward no podía haberle dicho algo? Pues al parecer no

Maldito Edward estupendo magnifico, guapo, lindo Cullen sexy

Momento Bella…

Deja de divagar

….

…..

….

..

.

**Lo se, lo se tarde un poco pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, largo para compensar**

**Lamento decirles que esta historia ya llega a su final**

**Faltan pocos capítulos que subiré pronto, muy pronto**

**Es una lastima ¿no?**

**Yo que me encariñe con esta historia bueno...**

**Así las cosas deben ser**

**Bueno ¿quieren adelanto?**

Pasamos al lado de él, sentí escalofríos.

Su mirada era fría

Sentí pena por mis acompañantes

-¿lo logramos?—preguntaron

-creo que si

Dije medio ida

¿Qué había pasado?

**¿Les gusto?**

**Bueno el próximo capitulo van a ver un Edward un poco celoso**

**Bueno las dejo con buenas noticias**

**Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer segunda parte**

**En serio**

**Es muy posible que la haya**

**Bezos y abrazos a todas**

**Las quiere su escritora**

**Bellz D Cullen**

**O belencha**

**Como quieran XD**


	9. Edward ¿celoso?

_-tu estúpido Eleazar—gritaron en cuanto pusieron un pie en el salón Alice y Rose_

_Levantamos los dos la mirada_

_-¿yo que hice?—pregunto el acusado_

_-Bella estaba con alguien y había química—dijo Alice sentándose enfrente de nosotros_

_-¿enserio?—dijo ¿acaso era ciego o estúpido?-no me di cuenta_

_Me empezó a reír tal vez un poco de los dos_

_-¿eres o te haces?—dijo Rose_

_Bueno creo que a juzgar por las caras de Alice y Rose pensaban lo mismo de Eleazar_

_-lo siento Bells—se disculpo_

_Sus disculpas eran sinceras_

_Sonreí_

_-no te preocupes—dije siéndolo yo también_

_-bueno espero que no eche a perder nuestros planes—dijo Alice_

_-totalmente de acuerdo—dijimos Rose y yo_

_Bueno no toda la culpa la tenia Eleazar ¿Qué Edward no podía haberle dicho algo? Pues al parecer no_

_Maldito Edward estupendo magnifico, guapo, lindo Cullen sexy_

_Momento Bella…_

_Deja de divagar_

….

…..

….

..

.

-que no—dije por enésima vez

-solo tienes que hacer eso, nada mas—dijo Rose

-me reusó—les dije

-¿quieres saber si Edward quiere contigo?-dijo Alice ya desesperada

-si pero es necesario que haga eso yo creo que no—les dije

Ja, ni loca lo hacia ¿y si todo salía mal?

-solo hazlo Bells—me dijo Alice-¿Qué tienes que perder?

Fácil mi reputación, bueno ni mucho que tuviera

-no se tal vez que si le gusto lo perderé—dije siendo obvia

-no lo creo—me dijo Rose—él se muere por ti

-si claro—dije

-lo harás te guste o no—me dijo Alice

-no, mil veces no—dije tan testaruda como siempre

-si lo harás—me dijo

Ni loca, antes muerta que hacerlo

Iba a parecer una zorra de primera, ya ni Tanya hacia eso.

-solo hazlo—me dijo Rose

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no, no, no, no

-si, si, si

-¡ya basta dije no!—les dije

No era necesario que me humillara yo sola

-vamos Bells—dijo Alice con cara de perro degollado

-oh no esa cara no—dije

Esa cara que hacia Alice era muy difícil de decir que no

Cerré los ojos

Buena esa Bella

-mira Bella solo hazlo, lo harás por las buenas o por las malas—me dijo Rose, sacada de quicio

-me rehusó—dije

-imposible, no podemos hacer nada—dijo Rose

¿Se habían rendido? ¿Gane?

-momento…-dijo Alice

-¿de que hablas?—dijo Rose

-mira Bells solo hazlo así sabrás si le gustas o no, ponlo celoso con Garrett, Eleazar, no se con Tyler, no olvídalo, mala idea, pues con nuestros amigos, no dijo que te beses con ellos en publico eso no, tampoco queremos que te veas como un a zorra, solo hazlo.

Me quede pensando

Tenia razón, no me pedía que me besara con quien se me cruzara en frente solo celoso

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Nada, absolutamente nada

¿Por qué no Bella?

Solo hacerlo y nada más

-esta bien—dije rendida

En cuanto dije eso empezaron a saltar de la emoción

-okey ya acepte y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-oh Bells… ya lo teníamos contemplado—dijo Alice un poco ofendida

-esta bien

Era de esperar que ellas ya lo tuvieran contemplado

-ven Eleazar—agarro al pobre con un "mucho cuidado" nótese el sarcasmo, el pobrecito casi se cae

-¿Qué que paso?—pregunto viéndonos

Atrás Garrett se estaba riendo de el

-oh tu no te quedas atrás—dijo Alice y lo jalo

-¿Qué nosotros que?

-ayudaran—dijo Rose

-¿en que?

-solo hazlo—le dijo Alice

Obedecieron al instante sabían que era malo meterse con nosotras

-agarren a Bella de la cintura—ordeno Rose

Suspire iba a ser un receso largo

-saben pensé que después de las vacaciones, el primer receso iba a ser divertido—les dije

-estas con nosotras en el receso con nosotras ¿crees que iba a ser normal?—me dijo Alice como si tuviera un retraso mental

-creo que tienes razón—le dije

-Bueno caminen- nos empujaron a los tres

Los tres asentimos y empezamos a caminar

Los agarre del brazo que llevaban suelto, sentía los nervios a flor de piel

No te van a morder pensé

-para ¿Quién es?—pregunto Garrett viendo a ver si le atinaba

-¿Para quién es quien?—me hice la tonta

-hay Bella sabes bien a que nos referimos

Me puse roja al instante

-para…. —empecé a ver entre los chicos que pasaban para ver si lo encontraba

¡Misión cumplida! Estaba caminando hacia nuestra dirección

-es el de cabello cobrizo, ojos esmeralda—dije al instante

Empezaron a buscarlo y lo localizaron, por suerte ellos eran discretos

Edward estaba a unos pocos metros de nosotros

Pasamos al lado de él, sentí escalofríos.

Su mirada era fría

Sentí pena por mis acompañantes

-¿lo logramos?—preguntaron

-creo que si

Dije medio ida

¿Qué había pasado?

Se había puesto celoso, no eso era imposible, eso quería decir que yo le gustaba o que me veía como una hermana, me sentí triste, eso lo tenía que corregir si quería ganar la apuesta

-bien hecho chicos—dijo Alice atrás de nosotros

Nos volteamos a verla y sonreí

-agarrarla de la cintura esa fue buena—dijo Rose chocando las palmas con ellos

¿Me habían agarrado de las cintura? No había sentido

Genial además de chaparra, ya perdí el sentido del tacto

Esa fue la primera vez que puse a Edward no se si era correcto pero ¿celoso? Era bueno imaginar pero no tanto

Además de eso, no habíamos hablado

Las otras veces fue sin querer, me llevaba con los hombres bien, jugaba con ellos, jugar me refería a que ellos me molestaban y yo a ellos, era divertido hacer eso, nos correteaban, nos mojaban, nos empujaban, nos quitaban las cosas y las escondían, nos colgaban las cosas y teníamos que alcanzarlas, pero también nosotras les hacíamos cosas como esconderles las cosas, llevárnoslas a nuestras casas, secuestrar a su hámster bueno eso fue una vez, pero fue divertido, no le hicimos nada a Bobby es mas lo tratamos bien, le dimos de comer y le compramos cosas, se los devolvimos de mala ganan nos habíamos encariñado con el pequeño animal.

Bueno una de esas anécdotas que nos molestaban fue a veces mezclada

Así es nos quitaron las cosas, la metieron al baño de hombres de secundaria, las colgaron y aparte nos mojaron al estar en el rescate de nuestras cosas.

**===FLASH BACK==**

_G-E-N-I-A-L_

_Rose se había ido temprano tenia cita con el dentista y su mamá la paso a recoger antes de la hora de la salida_

_-ya dejen eso—dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos-¡Bella no te quedes ahí parada ayuda ¿no?!_

_-ya voy—le dije moviéndome hacia donde estaba_

_Llegue a donde estaba_

_-Ja quítenos las cosas si pueden—dijo Benjamín junto con Eleazar_

_No puedo creerlo nuestras cosas había sido secuestradas_

_-yo Garrett las bautizo en el nombre del padre—bam mojo a Alice con una botella del agua—del hijo-ahora a mi me toco mojarme—y del espiruto santo—nos mojo a la par_

_-¡ey!—le dijo Alice y lo empezo a corretear_

_-Alice las cosas están acá—le dije señalando las mochilas que Benjamín tenia en las manos_

_Genial no me hizo caso_

_-atrápanos si puedes Bells—dijeron al coro y corrieron_

_Los seguí, por favor cerebro no me falles, no quiero caerme ahora_

_10 minutos después…_

_Dios corren como si los fueran a matar_

_-corre Bella—me animo Alice_

_Sentía que en cualquier momento se me iba a salir el corazón si no era eso iba a tener un paro cardiaco o se me iban a salir los pulmones_

_-ya voy—dije y la alcance_

_Se metieron al baño de hombres_

_No puede ser lo que me faltaba_

_Estaba mojada y cansada_

_-Ja a ver si pueden agarrar sus cosas—dijo Eleazar colgándolas en un lugar un poco alto para nuestras estatura, ese no era el problema si no el que estaban en el baño de hombres_

_-no puede ser cierto—dije_

_-se aprovechan de nuestras estaturas—reprocho Alice_

_-estoy totalmente de acuerdo—dije apoyándola_

_-entren si pueden—dijo Garrett_

_Estábamos a la mitad de la entrada a medio metro como si fuera toxico esa zona, bueno un poco._

_-permiso—dijo una voz un poco conocida_

_No por favor_

_Trágame tierra y no me devuelvas pensé para mis adentros_

_Esa voz tan serena, calmada, que explota educación era de Jasper…_

_Me moví pero no voltee, cosa que Alice si hizo, la vi de reojo se quedo quieta como palo con los ojos tan abiertos que pensé que se iban a salir de sus orbitas_

_Se arrimó muy lentamente_

_Reprimí un gemido_

_No me puede pasar a mi esto_

_¿Dios que hice? okey me cinco rebanadas de pastel de chocolate ¿así me castigas? juro que hago ejercicio pero que de repente algo cambie, POR FAVOR_

_Vi al baño de hombre y Garrett junto con Eleazar querían reírse, este ultimo le dijo a Benjamín algo, supuse que le conto todo_

_-gracias—respondió Jasper y se metió_

_Lo vi entrar a él, a dos amigos mas, a Emmet y a…._

_No por favor, dono ropa para los pobres, comida, lo que sea, hago ejercicio por esas rebanadas de pastel pero que no sea el, que sea su hermano gemelo perdido o mas bien que no conocía, que no sea EL…_

_-¡No!—grite en cuanto lo vi entrar_

_Se me salió lo que pensé_

_Alice, Benjamín, Eleazar, Garrett se me quedaron viendo con sorpresa y se empezaron a reír, no bueno fuera eso, si no a carcajear_

_Jasper, dos amigos de ellos que no conocía sus nombres, Emmet y Edward se voltearon a verme con cara de ya esta loca la pobre_

_-ya dejen de reírse—le dije_

_Logrando poco éxito más bien nada de éxito_

_En vez de eso, Garrett se hizo hacia atrás chocando con Jasper y cayendo pero eso si sin dejar de reír, Eleazar al ver la escena se empezó a reír mas fuerte al igual que Benjamín, los dos se apoyaron en la pared y Alice se dejo caer al suelo, limpiándose las lagrimas_

_¡Que amiga tenia!_

_-ya me harte—dije y entre al baño—no veo nada-dije tapándome los ojos y tanteando la pared para encontrar nuestras mochilas, toque algo que no era la pared, pero juro que fue sin querer, cuando lo toque a quien sabe quien_

_Pude escuchar que se empezaban a reír más fuerte, ¿Cómo no les ardía la garganta?_

_Pero supuse que era Edward así que me puse más roja si es que eso era posible_

_Pero ¡Caray! Hacia ejercicio y eso se notaba por su abdomen, como piedra_

_Bella deja de tocarlo dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza_

_De inmediato lo hice_

_¡Por fin! Lo que buscaba las mochilas, las agarre y me di la vuelta chocando con algo, mi nariz sufrió el golpe_

_-auch—me queje en un susurro, no era necesario que se rieran mas de mi_

_Cuando sentí aire puro abrí los ojos_

_Una humillación más a la lista_

**fin del flash back==**

Bueno esa fue una humillación, las veces lo puse según Alice y Rose celoso, si claro y los cerdos vuelan

Levaba dos semanas de no hablar con el, y no sé que paso que el solo me veía con hombres si no era con ellos era con Alice y Rose y un hombre…

Pero ellos solo eran mis amigos

Solo eso amigos

Ni perro que me ladre…

Pero como por arte de magia me lo encontré, estaba sola, me iba a ir a mi casa sola, tenia que pedir un chofer, se lo iba a decir René

-hola –me saludo cuando estuvo enfrente de mí

Alguien allá arriba me anda haciendo la vida de cuadritos, de seguro era el pez que se me murió, enserio perdón, juro que me porto bien, perdón por no alimentarte Bugí, enserio lo siento, perdóname

-hola—lo salude y sonreí

Nos quedamos callados

-incomodo—dije por lo bajo

-¿Qué dijiste?—me pregunto

Tonta Bella

-eh nada solo que ya me olvidas—le dije

-no es cierto, tu eres quien me olvida, además no te he visto—mentiroso

-no es cierto—lo acuse

-en serio, si tu me ves ¿Por qué no me saludas?—bueno me había equivocado si era inteligente

Me quede callada

Tuche

-no es cierto—eso ni yo me lo creí

Se me quedo viendo

De repente recordé, él me iba a decir algo antes de salir de vacaciones

-vamos a la sombra—me dijo y nos arrimamos

Nos sentamos en la sombra

-sabes quería decir algo—me dijo

-¿Qué es?—pregunte animándolo

-es que no se si decirte—me dijo viéndome a los ojos

-solo dime—le dije sonriendo—no pasa nada

Vas bien Bella me anime solita

-me…

-Bella y ¿Dónde esta Bobby?—interrumpió Eleazar

Le voy a dar su Bobby pero a puñetazos

-¿Quién?—se le salió de la boca a Edward esa pregunta

Lo supuse porque en sus ojos vi que lo hizo sin querer

Vi a Eleazar

-no lo se—jugué un poco

-devuélvelo—me dijo casi poniéndose de rodillas

-oh pero ¿Por qué?

-es la segunda vez que lo secuestran—me dijo

-pero lo tratamos bien así que no te quejes—le dije

-Bella, Bells, Bellita, Bella hermosa, preciosa—me dijo acercándose—devuélvelo

-no—le dije sonriendo—Bobby esta bien no te preocupes, aparte no lo tengo yo

-¿Quién lo tiene?—pregunto desesperado

-puede ser Alice o Rose—le dije escondiendo una risa

-¿Dónde están?—pregunto

-tal vez en baño—le dije—o en clase de ingles o tal vez ya se fueron

-no Bells

-Eleazar ya vámonos—dijo su hermano jalándolo del brazo

-no espera, ¡Bella!—dijo tratándose de zafarse

-adiós—le dije y le lance un beso

Me empecé a reír

-¿Quién es Bobby?—pregunto Edward

-oh un hermoso y tierno hámster—dije

¿Ahora como regreso al tema?

-¿lo secuestraste?—me pregunto

-si así es pero Alice, Rose y yo lo cuidamos, esta bien es por diversión así me llevo con los hombres de mi salón y con unos amigos que no son del salón—le explique

-¿Quién tiene al hámster?—me pregunto

-eh Rose mañana va a dejármelo para que este fin de semana lo cuide—le dije riendo

-pobre hámster

-no me sorprendería si un día llega a mi casa y rompe la puerta para entrar por el hámster—dije siendo sincera

-¿lo saben tus papas?—pregunto

-si

-¿lo aprueban?

-pues no se, mi papá casi no esta en la casa y mi mamá tiene una agencia de modelos con las mamá de Alice y la de Rose aun así no esta mucho en mi casa pero si el tiempo suficiente para convivir conmigo, hoy no se pudo, tenia un viaje, sabes... Ella era una modelo—dije sonriendo con tristeza—mi papá tiene una gran compañía de no sé que, se llama Charlie y mi mamá René—le dije viéndolo con ojos llorosos

Siempre era así, pero para eso tenia a Rose y a Alice éramos inseparables, nuestras mamás eran amigas cuando eran modelos, así que así nos conocimos, nos conocíamos desde la infancia, desde que teníamos pañales, siempre nos acompañábamos, siempre juntas

Sonó un celular, el me vi con compasión y contesto

-bueno… si… esta bien… aja… ya voy—dijo y colgó

-yo ya me voy—me dijo y se paro ayudándome a ponerme de pie

-bueno entonces adiós—dije y me di la vuelta

¿Por qué le dije todo eso? No sabia, me sentí segura

…_.._

_.…_

_..._

_.._

_._

**¡Qué tal mis queridas lectoras!**

**Me extrañaron XD**

**Jajá**

**Un capitulo mas, se acerca el final, **

**Faltan dos capítulos y bam acaba, lo se, lose triste pero habrá continuación**

**Al igual que esta divertida a más no poder**

**Bueno **

**Besos**

**Así… se me olvidaba ji ji**

**El adelanto**

-¿Qué?

-si lo que oíste

Me empecé a reír

-es un idiota—le dije

…..

…**.**

…

..

-dice que si puedes ir—me dijo señalando hacia donde estaba

-no—le dije

-¿Por qué?

-no voy hacer lo que el diga, si me quiere hablar que venga—le dije sacada de mis casillas—que tenga los pantalones, yo ya me voy que tengo clases, mi salón es segundo d si me quiere buscar bien y si no también—dije desesperada

-jajá que bien—dijo el que le estaba haciendo de lechuza

-adiós Edward—le dije despidiéndolo con la mano y me di la vuelta

Era terca y orgullosa

Malo para el

….

..

..

.

**¿Qué tal? Dos adelantos**

**El próximo capitulo les daré un adelanto de la continuación**

**¿Va?**

**Bueno ahora si**

**Me despido**

**Las quiere o los depende del caso**

**Bellz D Cullen97**

**Mua!**

**¿Reviews? Por favor *.* **


	10. clic

_-no me sorprendería si un día llega a mi casa y rompe la puerta para entrar por el hámster—dije siendo sincera_

_-¿lo saben tus papas?—pregunto_

_-si_

_-¿lo aprueban?_

_-pues no se, mi papá casi no esta en la casa y mi mamá tiene una agencia de modelos con las mamá de Alice y la de Rose aun así no esta mucho en mi casa pero si el tiempo suficiente para convivir conmigo, hoy no se pudo, tenia un viaje, sabes... Ella era una modelo—dije sonriendo con tristeza—mi papá tiene una gran compañía de no sé que, se llama Charlie y mi mamá René—le dije viéndolo con ojos llorosos_

_Siempre era así, pero para eso tenia a Rose y a Alice éramos inseparables, nuestras mamás eran amigas cuando eran modelos, así que así nos conocimos, nos conocíamos desde la infancia, desde que teníamos pañales, siempre nos acompañábamos, siempre juntas_

_Sonó un celular, el me vio con compasión y contesto_

_-bueno… si… esta bien… aja… ya voy—dijo y colgó_

_-yo ya me voy—me dijo y se paro ayudándome a ponerme de pie_

_-bueno entonces adiós—dije y me di la vuelta_

_¿Por qué le dije todo eso? No sabia, me sentí segura_

…_.._

_.…_

_..._

_.._

_._

-¿me acompañan a comprar?—dijo Alice cuando salimos del salón

-aja—le dije

Dejamos nuestras cosas afuera del salón, nadie las robaba bueno nos las escondían pero andaban esta semana quitos, desde el hámster, se los devolvimos el miércoles, pero no se porque se quejaban si lo tratamos bien al pobrecito, hasta creo que lo engordamos.

Era viernes hace una semana que hable con Edward cuando les conté lo que hablamos a Alice y Rose, las dos gritaron: "TE IBA A LLEGAR", si claro como no, ¿Qué tal si me quería decir otra cosa?

Bueno… al fin y al cabo si me llegaba yo ya sabía la respuesta

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería lo vi del otro lado

Mi gozo en pozo pensé

Vi que Emmet empezó a mover los brazos como si intentara despejar un avión

-Bella—grito como si su vida dependiera de ello

Mierdaaaaaaaaaa

Me hice para atrás y Rose junto con Alice me detuvieron

Que amigas….

Se acercó Edward y sus amigos a la reja

Plan A: huye Bella y no mires hacia atrás

Me voltee y estaba apunto de correr cuando mi gran amiga Alice me tacleo

Si como escucharon, me tacleo

-dios Alice que salvaje—dijo Rose

Okey plan fallido plan B: afrontar las consecuencias

Mejor paso al plan C: fingir una llamada

G-E-N-I-A-L mi celular lo tenia Rose…

Me llevaran arrastras hasta el y me dejaron las muy ingratas

-Hola—me dijo

-Hola—conteste en un susurro

Que amigas tenia me dejaban morir sola

-¿como estas?-me pregunto

-eh bien. Gracias y ¿tu?—me sentía como si fuera una conversación de Facebook

-pues igual bueno un poco raro

-¿y eso?—pregunte, ya me quería ir…

-tengo algo que decirte—me dijo viéndome a los ojos

Sentí los nervios de punta

-¿Qué?—agarre valor

-desde que te conocí tengo un nudo en la garganta

Okey, sentía pánico.

Y creo que mis ojos me delataban

¿Quería saber sobre la carta? ¿Que debía hacer?

Todo por la santa y estúpida carta

Pero lo que salió de sus labios no fue lo que esperaba…. No se trataba de la carta…

-¿Qué dijiste?—le pregunte otra vez para ver si había escuchado bien

-que tengo nauseas—me dijo

-a ya, bueno ya me voy—le dije

Me di la vuelta bueno mi pellejo se salvo agarre mis cosas y me fui de ahí

¿Solo para eso me quería? Pues bueno ya me da igual

….

…

….

..

.

-¡vamos!—gritamos a coro Alice, Rose y yo

-¡queremos un gool!¡Queremos un gool!—gritamos todas las del salón

Era un partido de football ¿Quiénes competían? Nuestros compañeros, era para pasar a la semifinal, grandioso

Me voltee a ver hacia la reja de que separaba secundaria de preparatoria

Y lo vi ahí, raro ahora no estaba cerrado, estaba abierto

-ahí esta –les dije a Alice y Rose

Se me quedaron viendo y siguieron mi mirada

Se quedaron viendo un buen tanto

-vamos ve—me dijo Alice señalando a la dirección

-no—le dije

-¿Por qué Bella?—me pregunto

-pues porque simple mente no quiero—les dije de corazón

-Bella vamos a la cafetería—me dijo Rose

-buen viaje chicas

-pero tu también vas—me dijo Alice jalándome del brazo

-no ni loca voy- les conteste tratando de zafarme- antes muerta

-¡Bella no seas cobarde!—me gritaron las dos

Sentimos que alguien se acercaba y volteamos a ver quien era

Era nada mas ni nada menos que el amigo de Edward, no era Jasper ni Emmet era otro basquetbolista aparte de sus amigos y el, era Alec

G-E-N-I-A-L el chavo mas payaso que puedes encontrar en el mundo

-oye dice Edward que si puedes ir

-no que venga el

Si yo tenía dignidad

-¿Por qué no vas tu?—me dijo

-porque no quiero—conteste

-además que venga el—dijo Alice

CARAY, que bipolares son mis amigas primero ve con el y después ya no, que el venga ¿Quién las entiende?

Esta claro que yo no

-bueno le voy a decir—dijo y se fue con el y sus amigos inseparables—Jasper y Emmet

Estaba imbécil Edward si cree que voy a hacer todo lo que me diga

-bien Bella—me felicito Rose, vi Orgullo en sus ojos—no tienes que andar mendingando su atención

¿Quién las entendía?

-si Bells si el no viene tu tampoco vas—me dijo Alice segura de si misma

No respondí solo las mire

Así son mis amigas de inestables pero las quiero

-dice que vayas tu—dijo Alec como a un metro de nosotras

Lo vi a él y después a Edward que se reía junto con sus amiguitos, entonces comprendí todo como si hiciera un clic en mi cerebro

Me entro coraje, ira.

-¡dije que no!—grite a todo pulmón, ya me habían colmado la paciencia—Alec tu no eres lechuza para andar mandando mensajes que él no se atreve a decirme solo, solo con sus estúpidos amiguitos, N - O - V – O - Y- A – I - R –estaba enojada pero enserio, me voltee a verlo, él me estaba mirando con ojos abiertos y quieto al igual que sus amigos—ven TU EDWARD, ven a decirme lo que querías decirme ¿para que me querías? Ven y dímelo ten los pantalones suficientes para decírmelo sin tus estúpidos amiguitos

Estaba harta enojada, por suerte tocaron el timbre y me di la vuelta para irme a mi salón

Al en mi sabia algo que no quería admitir porque sabia que me iba a dar tristeza


	11. todo encaja

_-dice que vayas tu—dijo Alec como a un metro de nosotras_

_Lo vi a él y después a Edward que se reía junto con sus amiguitos, entonces comprendí todo como si hiciera un clic en mi cerebro_

_Me entro coraje, ira._

_-¡dije que no!—grite a todo pulmón, ya me habían colmado la paciencia—Alec tu no eres lechuza para andar mandando mensajes que él no se atreve a decirme solo, solo con sus estúpidos amiguitos, N - O - V – O - Y- A – I - R –estaba enojada pero enserio, me voltee a verlo, él me estaba mirando con ojos abiertos y quieto al igual que sus amigos—ven TU EDWARD, ven a decirme lo que querías decirme ¿para que me querías? Ven y dímelo ten los pantalones suficientes para decírmelo sin tus estúpidos amiguitos_

_Estaba harta enojada, por suerte tocaron el timbre y me di la vuelta para irme a mi salón_

_Al en mi sabia algo que no quería admitir porque sabia que me iba a dar tristeza_

….

….

….

…

..

No quería hablar con el nunca mas, no ya no, no era masoquista para hacer eso

Estaba acostada en mi habitación, necesitaba pensar aclarar las cosas

Edward era un idiota todo ese tiempo se había burlado de mi, todo ese tiempo burlándose de mi

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas me había herido y apenas me había dado cuenta eso era lo triste

Tenia la carta anónima que me había mandado alguien diciendo todo lo que Edward de mi a mis espaldas, como se burlaba de mi, de que estaba chiquita, de mi edad, de con quien hablaba, como era con los demás, eso me dolía…

Ya no le iba a hablar, ni siquiera mirarlo eso era todo el no significaba para mi nada antes, ahora ni nunca

Entonces comprendí todo, todo lo que había pasado encajo

Me dolía si pero porque lastimo mi ego, mi orgullo no fue porque lastimo mis sentimientos esa era mi ira, nunca lo quise, me sentí obligada a hacer la apuesta que confundí con sentimientos, esa era la razón.

Si de verdad lo hubiera querido cada vez que lo viera mi corazón habría latido como loco, el y yo nos encerraríamos en una burbuja y no saldríamos por nada, pero no era así solo quería irme lejos de el cuando estuviera cerca

Era guapo si pero lo que tenia de guapo lo tenia de estúpido y medio (tengo que admitirlo) lento.

Nunca lo quise solo fue una obligación llevarme con el

Agradecí a quien sea que fuera quien escribió la carta, gracias a él o ella me di cuenta de las cosas, más bien de mis sentimientos

…..

….

…..

..

.

-Bella ahí esta—me decían mis amigas cada vez que lo veían pasar

Yo les decían "ah si" o de plano ni lo volteaba a ver seguía en lo mio

Y así termino mi segundo y tercero de secundaria

Nunca más le volví a hablar a Edward Cullen alias el guapo demasiado

No me quede en preparatoria me fui a Europa a estudiar no supe nada mas de el

Ahora tengo 17 años de edad voy en segundo de preparatoria, mis amigas Alice y Rose se vinieron conmigo a Europa juntas siempre como hermanas

Y pues al igual que Edward no sabemos que paso con Emmet ni Jasper solo tenemos a Emmet en Facebook pero pues no hablamos con el y no se conecta mucho así que no creo que me los vuelva a encontrar en la vida

Triste lo se

Pero así acaba mi historia de como una carta volvió mi vida interesante a mis 14 años de edad por esa Estúpida Carta que tantas aventuras me trago.

Fin

….

….

…

…..

…..

..

.

Twilgihters!

Mis queridos lectores este es el fin de estúpida carta, me van a matar lo se, después de tanta espera les trague los dos últimos capítulos es que tengo explicación para ello, y es una bien justificada POR MIS 15! Así es mis queridos lectores tuve fiesta de 15 años, los hubiera invitado a todos pero no creo que alguno viva en Puebla, México o si? Bueno equis, si iba escribiendo pero pues después de que subiera el capitulo 9 pues empezaron mis ensayos con mis chambelanes 7mens! Pachurros AU AU AU!, perdón fue inevitable…

Bueno mis 15 fueron el 13 de Octubre, después tuve la semana después unos 15, luego los exámenes échenle 2 semanas de examenes… eso no es bonito, ahhh después de eso presente bailes tras bailes…. Todavía faltan por presentar bailes solo 2! El último es el 18 de diciembre o sea este mes! Pfff al fin… les trague los dos últimos capítulos

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia significo mucho para mi que la apoyaran porque tan tan…. Esta es la sorpresa… esta basado en la vida real

Y esa vida es mía no la puse tal cual paso le cambie cosas si que es mitad y mitad, y mi Edward se llama en la vida real Gabriel bueno le tengo que agradecer algo el me inspiro para hacer esta historia, gracias Gabriel! Gracias a el quedo una historia que toco a muchas de ustedes o no? A mi si… bueno jajaja tal vez porque se baso en lo que yo pase en segundo de secundaria ahora ya voy en tercero :D el todavía sigue en la escuela pero ya no le hablo

En fin…

Gracias queridas lectoras por su apoyo :´3

Les tengo una sorpresa esta historia seguirá no doy mas adelantos…. Muajajaja

Bueno Bella tiene 17 años y Edward tiene 19 años, así se quedo esta historia todo puede pasar en mi loca cabecita XD ayy sí XD

Los quiere Belen!

O también Bellz D Cullen :*

Besos nos seguimos leyendo…

Estúpida carta


	12. la carta

-Ja Ja jaja—se empezó a reír Alice

Se veía como una histérica

-¿Alice?—ya empezaba a preocupar

Solo se empezó a reír más

Pasaron segundos, minutos hasta que se empezó a calamar

-¿Alice?—pregunte cuando se pudo controlar

-Bella—me dijo sonriendo-¿puedes creerlo?

-¿de qué hablas?—pregunte viéndola

En cuanto dije esto ella rodeo los ojos y se me quedo viendo como si fuera una imbécil

-es que nos encontramos a Cullen-se empezó a reír otra vez…

¿Por eso se reía? ¿Qué era lo chistoso? Que viera a un idiota que me trato de la mierda, eso no era chistoso es más ni agradable verle la cara después de eso

Por mi cara solo me respondió:

-ay Bella tómalo como quieras—al decir esto se fue de mi casa

Me senté en el borde de mi cama, no nos quedó de otra después de la escenita más que venir a mi casa, como un refugio después de lo ocurrido

¿Enserio lo había visto? Digamos que no tengo unos bonitos recuerdos después de lo que me había hecho en secundaria, tantas cosas que dijo de mí, me trato como un trapo sucio, después de enterarme de lo que decía y hacia sobre mí, no tenía ganas de hablarle, enserio,

Aunque la forma en que recibí esa carta fue rara pero eso lo agradezco

Me pare de mi cama y fui hacia mi tocador, abrí lentamente un cajón y saque de ahí una caja vieja, la abrí y ahí tenía revueltos varios papeles, localice mi objetivo cuando lo abrí.

Desdoble la carta un poco arrugada debido a tantas veces que la leí, era como un recordatorio y eso haría lo mismo recordar porque debo de alejarme de él y seguir adelante, porque lo que me hizo, me dolió. Tal vez no éramos novios ni nada por el estilo pero que digan eso de mí y de mis amigas me duele.

Empezó a leer la carta conteniendo la respiración

**Para Bella Swan**:

_La verdad no sabemos cómo empezar más bien no sé cómo empezar con esto, antes que nada hola, bueno ya que te salude he visto que te juntas con Edward Cullen y pues no es como decirlo._

_Veo como lo miras, sé que te gusta y eso es bueno, ni tanto porque él no te merece a él no le gustas tal vez lo pienses pero no._

_Dirás "aja si como no" pero es la verdad, soy muy cercano a él y es mi amigo pero no aguanto ver como se reviere a ti, porque tu mereces respeto porque eres una persona y sobre todo una mujer y que se refiera a ti de una forma no me agrada_

_Te contare:_

_El (no me agrada decirlo pero es la verdad) el solo te quiere llevar a la cama, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?, también dice otras cosas de tus amigas pero eso… creo que debes de investigarlo tú y te darás cuenta de todo_

_Con cariño_

_Enserio investígalo y veras que esto es cierto, no son mentiras_

La termine de leer y empecé a recordar todo lo que paso, porque yo lo investigue y me entere de cada cosa que decía por sus propias palabras

Gemí, no era tiempo para recordar aún no.

Algún día se dará cuenta de todo y que no soy una niñita como antes, algún día

**HELLOU!**

**Sigo viva! Lo se las abandone mucho pero aquí esta un capitulo cortito para que siga la historia por eso es cortito, yo creo que máximo una semana actualizo :D ok?**

**Perdón, perdón, perdón pero es que mi vida era un caos, abri el documento en Word pero sinceramtente no se me ocurria nada, hasta ahora :D asi que abri el documento rápidamente :D**

**Siendo asi, las dejo!**

**Las quiere Belen**

**PD: estoy pensando en hacer una pagina en Facebook donde avisare sobre las historias que tengo y las próximas para que se puedan comunicar conmigo, ustedes que piensan? Si o no?**


	13. Chapter 13

Guapuras de lectoras les tengo una noticia... tengo FACEBOOK!

bueno ya tenia pero ese es mas personal, en donde publicare de todo! cosas mias y de las historias es el que esta en mi perfil ahi donde dice bellz D Cullen97 denle click las llevara a mi informacion le bajan tantinto (tantito no se emocionen y estara ahi el link, denle click (otra vez) en el link y las llevara a mi pagina :D, y lo se mucho enredo pero no podia subir el link asi que me desespere y deje estas sencillas indicaciones

las quiere Belen D Cullen dentro de unos dias subo capitulo :D a la historia de EL TIEMPO CAMBIA LAS COSAS continuacion de ESTUPIDA CARTA y dentro de una semana yo creo que subo nueva historia, y nuevo capitulo de CAMBIOS 


End file.
